Could it be
by ThatWritingBroad
Summary: Chanel Perry was only 16 when her boyfriend Happy Lowman left her, literally, he left her depressed and pregnant, but he didn't know. 16 years later they come face to face, and old feelings start rekindling. **I do not own Sons of Anarchy**
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own Son's of Anarchy. Read, Review, Follow. Each chapter will have a question at the end and feel free to answer it. _

Winona walked to Phoebe's room with Reese, "Pheobes wake up, it's Mom's birthday we're gonna make her breakfast." She whispered. Phoebe got up and walked with them, once they got in the living room they saw about 4 or 5 men sitting in their living room, they froze.

"Pheobes?" Winona asked, her voice shaking,

"Yes, Nona?" She asked, her voice getting high in fear, she looked at her sister with pure terror.

"Do you see them too?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. Winona picked up Reese; they slowly walked backed away and once they were out of the living room they ran to their mom's room where Chanel was sleeping peacefully. "Mom." Winona said, shaking her mom.

"Yes?" She asked opening her eyes.

"There are strange men in our living room." She said.

"You're up on Saturday before 9, I'm shocked, are you sick?" She asked, she got her suspicions the Sons were in her living room, when she was growing up every now and then either her Uncle by marriage or someone else apart of the MC would be there to check up on her mom and made sure she was taken care of, "what were they wearing?"

"No, the last time I checked I wasn't." She said,

"She was being sarcastic moron." Phoebe said, "they were wearing black leather vest and dark pants," Chanel got up and took the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun. She took Reese's hand and started walking. Winona grabbed onto her shirt ducking behind her; Phoebe did the same to Winona and started walking. Chanel got to the livingroom and saw some old friends, the Sons of Anarchy well a few of them. Her eyes scanned the men in her living room, her eyes landed on happy, after 16 years he tries to get back in contact, 16 damn years; he was still as hot though. His arms were now littered in tattoos and he was more buff. Then she realized Chibs, Clay and Tig were there too,

"Hey guys." She said.

"Mom you know these men?" Winona whispered.

"Yes." Chanel said.

"We'll let you guys catch up," Winona said while grabbing Phoebe and walking out.

"Sorry about that." She said, Clay smiled.

"Kids will be kids." He said, Chanel nodded. "How old are they now?"

"Winona is 16, Phoebe is 12 and Reese is 6." Clay smiled, "Not wanting to sound rude but why are you in my living room and how did you get in?" Chanel asked.

"The spare key." Tig said nonchalantly, she smiled.

"We're here, first off to wish yeh a happy birthday." Chibs said.

"Thank you," she said sitting in the reclining chair with Reese in her lap. "And?"

"And to ask a favor." Clay said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"A little Puerto Rican birdy told me you're the psychologist at the local prison, am I correct?" Clay asked,

"Yeah,"

"Well, Otto is on lock down and can't see anyone but his court ordered psychologist, and we need to tell him something's, that is kind of urgent."

"Do you need a reply from him?" Chanel asked.

"Not really." Clay said. Chanel nodded.

"What do you need me to tell him?" she asked.

"I'll send someone over later with a piece of paper that has all that on it." Clay said,

"Gotcha."

"When do you see him next?" He asked.

"Monday." She said, then Reese tap her shoulder. "Yes sweetie?"

"I'm hungry." she whispered.

"Okay, I'll cook breakfast in a minute." She said, Reese nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll let you go." He said standing up. Chanel stood up and sat Reese in the chair; she walked to the door and opened it, "Thanks again and happy birthday." He said.

"Your welcome and thank you, if you ever need anything you know where to find me." She said, Clay nodded. She watched the guys walk out and shooting Happy a glare. She closed the door behind them, and walked to the living room where Winona and Phoebe were standing there.

"How?" Winona asked.

"My Uncle Otto was one of the guys who helped create the Sons of Anarchy." She said,

"But he's just an uncle by marriage,"

"Yeah, but he cared more about me than any of my actually family, sadly even Aunt Luann didn't give a shit about me,"

"I thought blood was thicker than water."

"That's not always true."

"Oh, now sit down while we make you breakfast," Chanel gave her the 'do you realize who you're talking to look' "please?" She asked. Chanel sat down. Reese jumped off the chair and ran to the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later, the table was sat, 4 plates had 2 pancakes on them and 3 pieces of bacon with a glass of orange juice, they sat down and ate. "Thank you girls, this is amazing."

"You're welcome mom, happy birthday." Phoebe said. Chanel looked at her daughters, they were all covered in flour which made her laugh.

All of her daughters were very beautiful like their mother. Winona looked the most like her mom with long wavy dirty blonde hair, tall, and skinny but with curves in the places guys like most. The tan skin and brown eyes she got from her father. Phoebe on the other hand had long thick blackish brownish hair, dark brown eyes like her dad, she was tall and athletic built, she's not quite developed yet, but she's very beautiful. Reese had short brown hair, and big brown eyes, she is as cute as a button.

"I'll give Reese a bath in my room and You and Winona can fight over the other shower and whose going to take one first." Chanel said. "The person who doesn't take one first can do the dishes and then that person can clean up the kitchen." She said as she picked up Reese and taking her to the bathroom connected to her room. After she gave Reese a bath, she dressed her and braided her hair.

After Chanel changed, took her hair out of its bun and straightened it. She then put on her makeup after finishing she walked into the living room Reese was watching cartoons and Phoebe was sweeping the kitchen, she smiled. Soon Winona came out and sat down; Phoebe soon joined them.

About noonish, Chanel was fixing lunch when there was a knock at the door, "I got it," Winona called walking to the door. She opened the door and saw one of the guys that was at their house earlier. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see your mom." He said, Happy kept his face hard but studied the young girls features, she had the same dark eyes as his, same face shape and skin tone,

"Who are you?"

"Happy." He said. She made a face.

"Mom, there's a dude named Happy here to see you." She called. Chanel soon appeared.  
Happy looked at her, she was still as beautiful as she was when they were teenagers. Long wavy beach blonde hair, big green eyes, curves to kill, still comes up to her neck even in high heels, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Winona finish lunch for me." Chanel said. Winona nodded and walked to the kitchen. Chanel stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Happy handed her a piece of paper.

"What Clay needs you to tell Otto." He said, he eyes her up in down, his face has softened, it seemed like Chanel was the only one besides his mother who could bring out the nice side of him. "But I need something."

"What?" She asked, annoyed that he had not contacted him in over a decade.

"To talk to you." He said.

"This Friday the girls go to Reese's dad, so if you want to come over Friday evening." Chanel said.

"Okay. Sounds good." He said. "Nice seeing you again, Chanel." He said turning and walking away. All the old feelings she had for Happy came back to her. She walked inside and was bombarded with a million questions from Winona.

"I'll explain later," She said sternly. Winona nodded and sat the table. They ate and for once had a good day as a family.

_Chapter Question: If you walked into your living room and saw some SAMCRO members, what would you do? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. On my profile I have links to what I picture Chanel and her daugthers to look like, also Jose and Damian whom you will get to know in this chapter. Thanks for the follows, favorties and reviews they mean a lot. _

The week passed and Friday came faster than Chanel would have liked, at 6 Reese's dad, Damian Montgomery, picked up the girls. Chanel kissed there cheeks, "Be good, I'll see you Sunday." she said, the girls nodded and walked to Damian's car, and he drove off. Even though Damian wasn't the dad of Phoebe and Winona he felt like they should come with Reese. Chanel started making her 'famous' lasagna, when there was a knock at the door, she walked and opened it and saw Happy, she was still as beautiful as she had always been, still very youth. And Happy was still as handsome as he always had been, but more buff and had more tattoos.

"Well are you gonna ask me to come in?" Happy asked,

"Sure, come in." Chanel said, Happy walked in and smiled,

"Smells good in here." he said, she smiled, and walked into the kitchen with Happy on her tail. "So are we going to talking or what?" he asked,

"What is there to talk about?"

"16 years ago, me and you were together and conveniently that's how old Winona is."

"You left me."

"I-"

"No, Happy, I was sitting on my porch for you to come over and you never showed, I cried Happy, I thought my life was over. And I was going to tell you about Winona that day but you never came." she said, with anger.

"What did you expect me to do, your to 'Chanel' to be an old lady, you deserve better."

"Shut up, I wanted you more than anything Hap, I loved you and I think" she paused, "I think I still do." Happy stood up and took her petite hands in his big rough hands,

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say," Happy looked at her, "you never were a man of many words." and her timer went off, she got the pan out of the oven and took it out, she cut two pieces, she sat them on the table and got two beers. She sat down and gestured for Happy to sit.

"Who's Phoebe's and Reese's dad?"

"Phoebe's dad is Jose Lopez, and Reese's dad is Damian Montgomery."

"You date them?"

"Me and Phoebe's dad were together for 6 years, and I didn't date Damian."

"Where's Jose?"

"He's in prison he get's out in 3 years,"

"Why'd he go?"

"Man slaughter, but it was because someone tried to kidnap Phoebs and he couldn't have that so he shot him,"

"In public?"

"The guy snatched her off the swings."

"He packs?"

"He was apart of the cartel."

"Oh, you have a thing for us Mexican's."

"Damian is Italian."

"So, how'd you get in Charming?"

"After you left, I went threw a depression, and my mom was starting to sober up so we moved to Charming so my Aunt Luann could keep an eye on her. And I got to be closer to my Uncle Otto and if you ever wondered why Otto didn't like you, is because the shape you left me in, but I got better, I guess."

"I'm sorry again." Chanel rolled her eyes, "but I'm nomad now so."

"How's your mom doing? Does she remember me?"

"Her health is going down hill and she talks about you a lot and scowls me for not catching up with you."

"And why did you need to talk?"

"I want to get to know Winona." Chanel sighed.

"Not sure how she will take that. But you can try."

"I'm leaving next Sunday, so maybe Wednesday I can take her to the park and get to know her. You know its been 16 years."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Soon they finished and Chanel did the dishes and sat down on the chair next to Happy and looked at him. All her feelings returned, he smiled and pushed his lips on her, and they started kissing until Chanel pulled away. "We can't do this." Happy sighed.

"Yes we can."

"Hap, I'm to old to play games, I have 3 kids."

"I won't do that to you now, I've grown up. It was 25 when it happened, I was stupid and a kid." Chanel nodded,

"Okay. We can try." Happy smiled and stood up and took her hand, and lead her to the bedroom.

After they were finished Happy realized what all he was missing, he woke up to empty sheets and the smell of food. He got up and looked down, he was necked, he put on boxers if any chance her daughters came home. He walked in and saw Chanel fully dressed. "You always were an early bird." Happy said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she put breakfast on two plates and poured two cups of coffee. They sat and ate, Chanel couldn't help but feel in love again, but was she jumping the gun, because hardly anything good comes out of it.

"Do you think were taking things to fast?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"No, of course not. We had all our old feelings sat aside for the past what 16 years, we had something great together, but I let it go and now we can have that thing." Chanel smiled, still a little skeptical. "Your not having second thoughts are ya?"

"No, I'm just trying to protect my girls. Every time I get close to someone they leave."

"I might have to leave but I'll always come back and now that's a promise." he kissed her hand, "And you and your girls will always be protected and safe. One day maybe they can become our girls and you can be my old lady."

"Those are all great thoughts but its going to take time and I'm going to need you to respect that." Happy nodded, Chanel had always been like that very indecisive, but he knew 3 things for sure, she loved her girls, she was happy in Charming and she wants to be with Happy more than anything.

"I will be here waiting."

"Wait you took that the wrong way."

"How?"

"I want to be with you, a lot, always have. But I'm worried history will repeat itself and Hap, your great and all but your not really the family man type."

"No, I'm not, but I love my family and want to make yours mine." Chanel smiled, Happy checked the time, "I have to go, but I'll be back tonight or tomorrow." Chanel walked with him to the door, "I'm coming back I promise." she nodded. Happy kissed her and pulled away.

"Tell Clay Otto got the message and one question?" Happy nodded, "when did you get my name tattooed on your side?"

"The night before, well ya know." Chanel nodded and saw him mount his bike and ride away, this moment was all to similar for her, but she trusted him right, more than she should, she walked inside and cleaned the house, did the laundry, by the time she was done the 4 bedroom house was spot less. But things didn't seem to add up why would he get her name tattooed on his body then leave, and tattoos are pertinent sure she has a few of her own, she has her daughters name tattooed but they were _her _daughters not a boyfriend.

She laughed and thought of how all the crow eaters would take seeing another girls name on his chest.

She sat and waited for Happy, that night about 8 the door opened and Happy walked in. "Whats cookin' good lookin'?" He said,

"Grilled bar-bee-q chicken." she said,

"Smells good."

"Thank you." Happy leaned against the counter and watched Chanel do her thing, she was always a good cook, and he loved that part about her. After she finished, she put the mashed potatoes and gravy on two plates along with a chicken leg and breast on each plate and put them on the table and got two beers out of the fridge and sat them on the table. She sat and Happy followed her lead.

"This is great. You'd make a good old lady, jus' saying." Happy said,

"Hap, we already talked about this." Chanel said with a sigh.

"I know, but you know, thought I'd remind ya." She smiled, after they ate, Happy went to the living room while Chanel did the dishes, after she finished she opened two beer bottles and walked to the living room she handed Happy a beer, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to his lap, she put her arm around him and kissed him. Soon it got a little frisky and she straddled him, Chanel sat her beer on the table and Happy did the same, he was about to deshirt her when the door opened and a girl squealed, Chanel looked up and saw her daughters standing there with Damian.

"Sorry, I have a business meeting that I need to fly to and its tomorrow morning so, uhm I'll just be leaving." he said, and walked out shutting the door. Chanel stood up.

"Winona, Phoebe, Reese, this is Happy, Happy the girls." Chanel said, Happy stood up and smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you girls, you 3 are very beautiful, much like your mom." Happy said, Happy didn't speak much but when he did he said all of the right things. The girls walked to their rooms, giving their mom privacy. "We need to tell her." Chanel nodded, "now."

"Fine." she paused, "Winona will you come in here" she called, soon a very disturbed 16 year old trotted into the living room.

"Are you guys done?" she asked,

"Yes, but we need to tell you something. Sit." Winona did, Happy looked at her and now saw the resemblance between the two.

"Winona, I'm not going to sugar coat this or beat around the bush I'm going to be really straight forward with you. I'm your dad, 16 years ago I promised your mom the next day I would come and see her I never did. And when I left I didn't know she was pregnant with you and her mom wanted her away from me so she moved her to Charming, she was only 16 and I feel bad, but I didn't know til the other day." Happy said, Winona was angry and sad and was confused but excited.

_Chapter Question: If you were in Chanel's shoes, would you go back to Happy or shut him out?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Quick note, I'm not the best at smut so tell me what you think and be honest!  
_

Chanel sat on her couch with her head on Happy's shoulder, "I can't believe this." she said, whipping the tear that fell, Winona just ran to her room and slammed her door close, after she found out who her dad is.

"Its fine," Happy said taking her hand, and kissed it, "she'll come around."

Winona laid on her bed crying into a pillow, when the door opened, "Who is it?" she sobbed,

"Me." Phoebe said from the other side of the door,

"Come in." Phoebe walked in and sat next to her sister.

"I heard what happened."

"You wouldn't understand at least you know who your dad is."

"Yeah, I do know who he is, but he's been in prison since I was five for man slaughter and won't get out until I'm 15, I miss him like crazy but I don't sob." Winona sat up and hugged her sister.

"I know, I'm sorry, I loved him too."

"He was pretty great, but give Happy a chance, mom is totally into him, its clear." Winona laughed,

"Yeah, it is that noticeable, huh?"

"Marjory, now get out there but whip your eyes and clean up your face, your makeup smeared everywhere." Phoebs kissed her sisters cheek before walking out, Winona cleaned her face off and dried it before walking into the living room.

Chanel was cuddled into Happy's side almost asleep, when she heard a small voice say, "Mom." she opened her eyes and say Winona, she stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I should have told you sooner."

"No, its fine, I would like to apologized for walking out." she pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, you had every right too." Happy stood up, and stuck his hand out.

"Happy Lowman."

"Winona Lowman." they shook hands,

"Well, Winona, I'm a nomad which means I travel a lot but I'm leaving Sunday, so Wednesday how about I take you for a ride and we get to know each other."

"Mom is it okay with you?"

"Of course." Chanel said,

"Okay, I'll go." Happy smiled, "well, I'm going to take a shower," she kissed her moms cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Winona walked and went to her room then the bathroom. Happy grinned.

"See, I told you everything would work out." he said cockily.

"Glad to know, so lets see." she said, kissing him, "if you can predict the future" she kissed him again, "what are we going to do tonight?" she whispered, he smiled and picked her up, kissing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Happy closed the door and laid Chanel on the bed and took off her clothes in two fluid motions, but her underwear. He noticed there was a damp spot between her legs looks like she is wet all ready, Happy got between her legs and placed a kiss on each thigh she only squirms a little bit; he pulls her panties off and threw them on the floor. He licks her clit very slowly, which he received a beautiful moan from Chanel, he did it again earning a beautiful moan again. " Baby don't stop" she said , Happy gave her a wink and started eating her out making her moan loudly she started to buck her hips up to him but, he pinned them down and continued to eat her out.

He pushed my tongue deep inside her, " Fuck Baby that feels good" she moaned, Happy smirked against her skin, and continued to eat her out. She started to tense up, meaning she was close. " I-Im close" followed by a moan.

" Cum for me baby" Happy said and continued eating her out. She came hard and licked all her juices up Happy stripped down as fast as he could and met her beautiful eyes and kissed her passionately she kissed back,

Happy kneaded her breast in his hands, she moaned loudly. He loved the sound of her moan, he spread her legs and enter her slowly and carefully, Chanel wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted hard and slowly. "Baby harder please" God Happy loved hearing her beg. So he thrusted into her hard and fast, they both moan at the same time. " Yes I like that" she practically yelled. _Fuck she felt good_, Happy thought. After a few good thrust Happy was getting close. "I am close" she said,

"Me too lets cum together" Happy said still thrusting. " 1.. 2..3" he said and we came together, both moaning each others name. He collapse beside her in bed, both of them trying to catch their breath,

"Oh. My . God" Chanel said, He just smirked, and place a passionate kiss on her lips, then pulled her into his chest.

Happy woke up two a little voice saying, "Mommy," he opened his eyes and saw Reese standing by the bed and looking at Chanel, he smiled, Chanel sat up and saw Reese, she kissed her forehead and got up, Happy watched her walk out in nothing but his reaper tshirt,

"Uh, Honey, go into the kitchen, I'll be in there once I get dressed." Chanel said, Reese nodded and ran out, Chanel closed the door and looked at a smiling Happy. "this isn't funny" Happy laughed,

"Yes it is." he insisted. Chanel seductively took of Happy's shirt and threw it at him, she took off her underwear and put on a clean pair and bra on, she took out a pink button up, then buttoned it until there were 3 buttons left and a grey pencil skirt that was 1 inch about her knee, and black heels, she did her make up and hair, normal work day attire, she walked out. "my sexy business woman."

"More like my sexy woman who talks to psycho paths."

"That's why you're with me." Chanel laughed,

"Get dressed please." she kissed him and walked out her hips swaying back and knew just how to drive him crazy and she smirked because she knew she would. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the 5 of them and put it on the table, by this time Phoebe was fully dressed and sitting at the table along with Happy and Reese, then a half awake Winona stumbled into the kitchen, half her hair up and half down in her pajamas, slumping with every step.

"Its alive." Phoebe said, Chanel and Happy laughed, Winona sat down, Chanel poured everyone some orange juice, but her and Happy coffee, they sat and ate, Happy wondered if she did this everyday because he could get use to this, soon they finished, Phoebe and Winona had dish duty, Chanel kissed each of her girls heads, then Happy walked her to the door and kissed her, and she left, then Happy left about an hour later about. Chanel had a normal day at work and came home to Winona gone Phoebe taking a nap and talking coming from Reese's room, she walked quietly to the room and peaked in, she saw a tall man sitting at Reese's little table, it was Happy, with a a pink boa around his neck and Reese with a purple one and they were playing tea party and she saw the Sons of Anarchy cut, she smiled and walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch and took out the file in her purse that she brought home to look at and figure out ways to approach him.

His name is Donald Wright, a Nordic, has killed several people and is insane, she sat his information out on the coffee table, first it was his list of crimes, then his basic information with a picture of his mug shot and some other information, things people have said about him, she had them on the table and carefully examining them, she looked at them then took some notes, then there was a knock at the door, she got up and answered it, she saw Jax, and Opie, "Chanel, is Happy here, we need his assistance." Jax said,

"Yeah, you can sit in the living room while I get him," Chanel said, the guys nodded and walked in, Chanel went to Reese's room and knocked on the door,

"Come in." Reese said, Chanel walked in,

"Hap, Jax and Opie are here they need you." she said, Happy nodded, he stood up,

"I gotta go Reese, I'll see you later." he said, she nodded, Happy walked to the living room and Chanel followed him, Jax and Opie laughed when they saw him. He noticed the boa and took it off and handed it to Chanel, she took it,

"You have to talk to this sick bastard?" Jax asked, she nodded, he and Opie stood up, Happy kissed Chanel and walked out with his brothers.

"Don't worry, I've been there with Ellie," Opie said to Happy, he smiled and they rode on.

Chanel finished up her notes and put everything in his file and it back in her purse, then enjoyed the silence before the door opened, and Winona started talking her ear off, but truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way.

That night they were sitting around the table eating but were lacking Happy, "Where is he?" Winona asked,

"Probably working." Chanel replied, she nodded, after dinner was done she shooed the girls off to bath and get ready for bed, she tucked Reese in about 7:50 and talked to her older girls.

"Mom can I see dad tomorrow?" Phoebe asked,

"Yeah, be ready by 11:30," Chanel said, then the down opened and Happy walked in, happy, not angry or mad, just happy. He bent down and kissed Chanel, a smile danced on her lips as much as she hated it, he was dirty though and had some blood on him.

"You can take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and make you a plate." Chanel offered, he nodded and walked toward the back of the house.

"Are you two together?" Winona asked,

"I'm not sure."

"Its looks like that and the sounds from your bedroom kinda confirms it." Chanel laughed and stood up, she pulled out the left overs and put it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave and sat back down, a few minutes later, Happy walked out in different clothes that he conveniently put in Chanel's room this morning without her knowing. Chanel went to the kitchen and started the microwave and grabbed Happy a beer out of the fridge and put it on the table, he smiled and sat down at the table, after his food was done she put it in front of him and sat down next to him to keep him company. Then Winona and Phoebe walked in,

"Were going to bed, Night mom, night Happy." Phoebe said,

"Night girls." Chanel said, the girls kissed their mom's cheek and walked out. Happy watched Chanel sit there and wait for him, he must admit it was nice to come home after a long, but fun day, take a relaxing shower and eat, then have a beautiful woman waiting for him. He wasn't sure if they were together or not, but when they first dated he didn't really ask her out, they just started kissing and having sex and going out together, so they just fell into place you could say. And Happy had a feeling that is was going to happen again.

After he was finished she did the dishes and got him another beer, he kissed her and then pulled her onto his lap to where she was straddling him, the kiss soon got intense, he took off her shirt and she took off his cut, then his shirt, Chanel's hands travel over Happy's toned abs as his made their way up her back and undid her bra, he pulled it off and laid her on the table and took of her skirt, he leaned over her and kissed her, his hand groping her breast and pinching her hard nipples, he kissed down her body making his way to her lace underwear and nearly ripped them off, he ran his pointer finger over her wet flab's and then shoved his finger in her, he then stuck a second finger and licked her clit, he heard her moan but that wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her scream, but he also acknowledged that her daughters were down the hall.

Happy could feel her nails digging into the back of his neck, which really turned on him on, when she was close to coming, he stood up and pulled his fingers out, "Well fuck you to Happy." she growled, Happy dropped his pants and underwear and put his length into Chanel, he held onto her hips, as he thrusted into to her like a jack hammer, Chanel was moaning really loud and mentally thanking God Reese was a heavy sleeper. "Oh, Happy," she moaned, "fuck." This was just was he wanted, he felt her walls clench and she cummed; 3 more thrust later he cummed too, he pulled out and panted, she sat up and got off the table and got on her knees, Happy always loved where this went, she ran her hand up and down his shaft a few times before going in throat deep. Happy took a fist full of her hair and thrusted her mouth on his length, he threw his head back in pleasure and moaned as Chanel swirled her tongue around his friend, and soon he cummed once again.

Happy sat down on the chair, and looked at a tired Chanel, he smiled and she put on his shirt and took their clothes away but Happy's boxers, he laughed as if she was telling him to put them on and come to bed. He did and walked to Chanel's bed room, she was putting on a cami and short sleeping shorts, "Awh, I was hoping for round two." he said, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Girl you could never disappoint me." he said, and kissed her gentle ly, well as gentle as Happy could be and they laid down on her bed. Chanel closed her eyes and felt Happy's hands go up her shirt, she swatted them away.

"Nice try." she said, he sighed and went to bed.

_Chapter Question: Do you personally think there's something about little girls to get father figures to do the girliest things? or is it just a myth?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/ N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. This chapter is all about father-daughter relationships, not so much Happy/Chanel, but I hope you enjoy! Warning may be triggering. I need a beta for this story, if your interested PM me and we'll talk.  
_

Phoebe and Chanel walked into the prison, went threw the normal check. Today was Jose's birthday so Phoebe spent her allowance on his present which was a collage of pictures of her and Jose threw out the years. They walked in and Phoebe ran to her dad, he hugged her and kissed her head. "Hey Phoebs, your getting more beautiful everyday." Jose said, she smiled

"Hey dad, happy birthday." she said, he kissed Chanel's cheek,

"Chanel, as beautiful as always."

"Hey Jose." she said, they sat down and Phoebe handed him the college he looked at it and smile,

Jose smiled and genitally ran his finger over it, "Its beautiful." he said,

"I'm glad you like it. I made it my self." Jose saw pictures from when she visited him in prison to when he was a free man, many years ago.

"I have good news if I stay on this good behavior streak then I will get out in a year and a half." Phoebe smiled,

"That's really great." he put a muscly arm around Phoebe and she rested her head on his side. Even though he's been locked up for the past 7 years they had a close bond and an unbreakable relationship.

"How have you been?"

"Good,"

"How's school?"

"Its okay, all the kids there are idiots." Jose laughed,

"Thank your mom for the brains, because obviously I don't have any." Phoebe laughed, "how have you been Chanel?"

"Really good."

"Mom, got a boyfriend." Phoebe giggled, Jose laughed,

"Uhm, really now? I don't think you were suppose to say that." Chanel smiled,

"I guess, I do,"

"You guess?" Chanel and Phoebe talked but Chanel's lunch break was almost over, so Phoebe said goodbye to her dad,

"Be good, she needs you." Jose nodded, Chanel and Phoebe left, Chanel dropped Phoebe off and left. Phoebe smiled and walked inside, Reese was playing with her dolls and Winona was doing only God knows what. Phoebe rolled her eyes but smiled. The door opened and Happy walked in,

"Winona, are you ready?" he called, Phoebe saw her sister come into living room and nodded, Phoebe waved and the two walked out.

Happy handed Winona his helmet and she got on the back of his bike and held on tight, he took her to a park and they had a snow cone stand there, he got Winona one and they sat down on a bench, "So what have I missed?" Winona laughed,

"A lot."

"Catch me up." Winona told Happy some of the high lights of her 16 years and a little bit about herself, "so a lot." she nodded, "did your mom ever have any serious relationships?"

"Not really, she dated Phoebe's dad for about 6 years, but never dated Reese's dad." Happy nodded, "so what about you, what have you been doing for the past 16 years?"

"A lot of things," Winona rolled her eyes, he told her he's been a Nomad Son for the past 16 years.

"So your 9 years older then my mom?" Happy nodded, "are you guys together?"

"You could say that."

"But can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you to keep it down at night, I'm trying to go to sleep but I can't with you two, you know." Happy laughed,

"I'll try."

"Your not going to leave again are you?"

"No, but I'm leaving Sunday but I'll come back, I'll always come back."

"Alive?"

"Yes, alive."

"Can you answer one question for me?" he nodded, "Why'd you leave you obviously love my mom and she loves you, but why'd you leave, and you got her name tattooed on you." He shifted wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"If I tell you why you can't tell your mom or anybody for that matter," she nodded, "well I was getting ready to leave when the house phone rang and it was Chanel's mom, she told me if I were to come over and didn't leave the town, then she'd tell the club that I was a rat." Winona raised an eyebrow, "there was a murder case the feds thought the Son's had something to do with but they didn't, if she were to tell the club I was a rat they would have stripped my patch then killed me. I'd rather me be gone then dead." he paused, "if none of that ever would have happened there be no Phoebe or Reese." he finished and Winona actually saw emotions in his eyes.

"Grandma Leigh?" He nodded, man he hated that bitch with a passion. After she finished her snow cone she threw the trash away and they walked to his bike and a woman walked to them,

"Winona, is this man bothering you? I hope you know she's only 16." The women said, Happy about blew up, but with Winona there he stopped.

"No, he's my dad." Winona said, the women opened her mouth then closed it.

"You and your family are no longer aloud at our church." she said, then walked away,

"We didn't even like that church, bunch of judgmental bible thumpers," Happy smiled and they rode back to Winona's house.

Reese was playing with her dolls when there was a knock on her door, "Come in," she said, Damian walked in, "Daddy." she said running to him and hugging him,

"Hey sweetie, I'm back from my business trip and thought you could spend the night with me to make up for me bringing you home early." Damian said,

"Did mommy say it was okay?"

"Yes she did." Reese nodded and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal and walked out with her, Phoebe waved goodbye to them and they left.

Phoebe walked to her room and closed the door, she moved her bracelets and traced the scars on her arms that she has had for about 2 years now, she opened the drawer on her bedside table and took out her razor blade, and a bloody towel that she rested on her lap, she ran her finger genitally down the blade, then positioned it on her wrist and drug it across and repeated it on the other wrist, she sat there watching the blood run down and onto the towel, she started crying.

Happy walked in and Winona disappeared into her room and he was heading to the bathroom and he heard a cry from Phoebe's room, he knocked on the door, "Phoebe are you okay?" he asked, there was no answer, he knocked a few more times, then opened the door, he walked in and saw the blood, he walked to her and wrapped the towel around her wrist then looked at her, she had mascara streaks on her cheeks from crying, "why?"

"I don't know." he sighed, he helped her stand up and walked her to the bathroom and ran cold water over her arms and once they were clean he dried off her arms and he saw the scars,

"Why?"

"I feel so lonely, no one is there for me." she whispered,

"Does your mom know?" Phoebe shook her head, "talk to her, she'll get you help, she'll talk to you."

"She won't understand." Happy sighed,

"Yes she would, when I left her she went threw a depression."

"How do you know you weren't there?"

"Her Uncle Otto gave me a hard time about it." She looked at him, "but I won't do that again because I love your mom." She nodded, "so you'll talk to her when she gets home?"

"Yeah, but if you help me." Happy nodded and she hugged him and walked away,

"Wait." she turned around, "give me your blade." she walked to her room and brought it back, Happy took it and flushed it down the towel and threw the bloody towel in the trash, Phoebe smiled slightly and walked to her room.

That night Damian ordered Chinese food, Reese's personal favorite, they sat in front of the TV watching _Cinderella_ and eating, Damian taught her to use chop sticks and she took to it like a pro, then they watched 2 more movies, and Reese was still bouncing off the walls, "Bath time." Damian said, Reese frowned, "bubble bath." she clapped and ran to the bathroom, Damian ran a Luke warm bath and put bubbles in it, then put Reese in it. He sat next to the bathtub and watched his little princess play and splash in the bathtub.

"Are you okay with mommy's boyfriend?" Reese asked,

"Of course, me and your mom aren't together, so yeah."

"He's nice, he played tea party with me."

"Really, that was nice." Reese nodded,

"And he colored with me."

"Are you okay with your mom dating?"

"Mhm, as long as he's nice." Damian smiled, then he washed her hair and body, then got her out and dried her off and put her in her pajamas, Reese eyes were drooping. Damian carried her to her bedroom and read her a story and she fell asleep, he kissed her head and walked out.

Chanel had just finished the dishes and Winona had left to go to a friends house, Happy was sitting in the living room with Phoebe, she finished and walked into the living room and sat down, "M-Mom." Phoebe said getting Chanel's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Chanel nodded, Phoebe tried putting words together but couldn't, she just took off her bracelets and showed her mom, Chanel instantly got a wave on emotions and noticed one scar was inflamed, she genitally brushed a finger over one.

"What? Why?"

"I'm sad and lonely and didn't think you'd listen to me if I told you anything." Chanel pulled Phoebe into her arms,

"I'm always here for you, don't worry, I've been threw the same thing, you'll be okay, your strong and beautiful, I'll help you, we all will." Chanel said stroking her hair, Phoebe hugged her mom tighter,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its okay," Chanel kissed her head,

"If Happy didn't find out then I would have never stopped and I probably still be doing it." Chanel looked at Happy over Phoebe's shoulder and mouthed 'Thank you' Phoebe pulled away. "I'm gonna go to bed." Chanel nodded and Phoebe walked out, Chanel sat down and took a deep breathe.

"I feel like an awful mother." she said, Happy sat next to her and pulled him into her arms.

"Why?" he asked,

"I didn't notice anything, I'm a psychologist, I'm suppose to notice these things, if she didn't tell me then I wouldn't have known and when I did find out it could've been to late. And I would never have forgiven myself."

"But that's not the case is it? Don't beat yourself up for it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." Happy nodded, Chanel drifted to sleep with her head on his chest.

_Chapter Question: Which of the 3 father, daughter relationships would you want to have and why?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't own __Sons of Anarchy. I forgot to mention this begins in season 1, I won't be following most of the story line completely, but it will have some from it. _

Chanel woke up still on the couch and Happy still there. She smiled and snuggled into him more not wanting to get up, then the alarm on her phone went off and she groaned getting up, but Happy pulled her back to him, she smiled and kissed him, "I have to get up,"

"No you don't," he whispered, she smiled,

"I sure do," she stood up and he opened his eyes watching her walk to her room, he sat there not really in the mood to get up. He closed his eyes once again but felt like he should get up so he wouldn't be late to T-M.

Chanel got dressed in her normal work clothes and made breakfast, she was sitting the plates on the table, luckily it was Friday and she only had one appointment today, she made breakfast and by then everyone was around the table, Chanel set their plates in front of them and took her seat, "Mom will you take me driving when you get off." Winona asked, Chanel looked at her daughter and laughed a little, "I'm the only one of my friends without a license." Chanel sighed,

"I tried, remember?"

"I'll take you." Happy offered,

"Do you have anything but a bike?"

"You guys can take my car after I get off."

"Can you even drive?"

"I'm offended." Chanel laughed,

"Okay." Winona had dishes duty, so Chanel headed to work. Once she got home Happy was still at T-M, she helped her daughter straighten up the house a little and she changed into casual clothing. She was sitting on the couch with Phoebe when Happy walked in,

"Is she ready?"

"Winona," Chanel called, Winona came out,

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" she nodded, Happy grabbed Chanel's keys off the coffee table,

"Be safe," Chanel said standing up Winona was already outside standing by the car, she kissed Happy, "thank you for doing this."

"Anything for my girls." He smirked kissing her back, she pulled away from him smiling, "Bye Phoebe,"

"Later," Chanel got in her purse and got out 25 dollars, and handed it to Happy,

"If you loved me you would put in some gas." Happy smiled,

"I've got it girl, keep your money."

"Take it or no sex tonight." She said only loud enough for him to hear. Happy looked at her and took the money and put it in his pocket.

"You do know my weaknesses."

Happy smiled and turned, he walked out closing the door behind him. He opened the car door and got in, "If you're as bad as your mom is letting on then, I don't want you driving on the streets just yet, so how about we go to a parking lot that's not being use, like the one by the restaurant that just went out of business." Winona nodded. Happy drove to the parking lot outside of the out-of-business restaurant, he let Winona get into the driver seat, he pointed out something's to Winona and had her try driving around the parking lot, but she wasn't confident enough she kept stepping on the break, and jerking Happy forward. Happy was getting slightly annoyed, but kept his temper under control because this was his daughter and he didn't want to make her mad. Finally she got it. Happy taught her reverse, neutral, and then parallel parking with the yellow lines that made the parking spaces.

After 2 hours and 45 minutes, Winona had everything down, "Do you think you're ready to drive on the street?" Winona nodded and started driving, she did good, better then she would have earlier. "Pull over to that gas station, your mom wants me to put in some gas." Winona pulled up to a fuel islands and parked, then turned on the car.

"I think I did pretty well."

"You did,"

"I'll pay if you pump." Happy nodded, and handed her the money, Winona walked in and gave the guy her money and told him the pump, he bid her a good day and she walked out.

Happy was sitting in the car when he noticed two black cars they he noticed slightly following him and Winona, the windows were rolling down and Happy saw masked men, he turned and saw Winona walking out, "Get down," he yelled out the window and the bullets started flying, Happy got out of the car and shielded himself behind cars and trashcans to get to Winona, "are you okay?" she nodded, "get inside," he got his gun out and shot at the cars, Happy pulled out his prepaid and called Clay he told him some guys needed to come, Clay heard the gun shots so he knew what was up.

Winona was behind the Atm on the very inside of the story, unfortunately it was sort of outside of town so no cops would give a shit to come and help. Winona heard Motorcycles pull up and more gunshots, she didn't care because she didn't want to be seen as weak or a child, she wanted to be treated like an adult. After about 10 more minutes the gun shots stopped. Winona was scared to look up scared that her dad may be dead.

Happy was relieved when the guys showed up and they finished the guys off. He saw they were all okay and were walking toward the bodies. His main concern though was Winona, he got up and found her inside, and glass shattered everywhere, she stood up unsure of what to say. Happy checked and the guy working there was dead, Clay walked in, "Checked there ink, Nords." Happy nodded, "church,"

"Let me take her home, and then I'll be there." Clay nodded, Winona looked at her mom's car, it was filled with bullets and the windows were not there anymore. Happy brushed the glass of the front two seats, and he drove Winona home, "Don't tell your mom, keep her inside, got it? I'll talk to her when I get home." She nodded, he kissed her forehead, and she walked inside, and closed the door,

"How was it?" Chanel asked,

"Great, I can drive, I learned everything, and I'm pretty good too. He even let me drive on the street with other cars." Chanel smiled,

"That's great; Monday I can take you to get your license if you want."

"Sounds good."

"Where's Happy?"

"He had to go something with the club." Chanel nodded.

Happy sat at the table in the club house, pissed, if anything would have happened to Winona he would have killed every damn Nord, that was his kid that he had, "Had they been following you guys?" Happy nodded, after they discussed what they were going to do, that would go down tomorrow night. He rode home preparing to talk to Chanel. He walked in to smell dinner cooking.

"Chanel, can I talk to you?" she nodded and followed him to her room and he shut the door, he guided her to the window and pulled the curtains aside so she could see her car,

"Holy shit, what happened?"

"We were stopping to get gas and there was a drive by that lasted until the rest of the club showed up and we took them out, I made sure Winona was out of bullet range, don't worry." She nodded, her gaze anywhere but Happy's face,

"I'll call my insurance company and have them check it out." He nodded, "I'm guessing you guys dind't get gas." Happy laughed, she looked at him and smiled, Happy smirked and put a hand on her waist and kissed her, when he was about to take off her shirt, she pulled away, "dinner is going to burn."

"Of course." She smiled and turned to walk to the kitchen. Happy rolled his eyes, and followed her. Soon Chanel called them all in for dinner and they ate like a normal family even though they were probably the complete opposite. Chanel enjoyed the small funny conversations they had at dinner. And when Reese didn't know what a word was she'd ask and still not know so they'd have to make it so a 6 year old could understand it. At the way things are looking for Reese now she didn't inherit her mother's brains. But she could turn out to be the next Enstine. Then Chanel and Winona did the dishes. While Happy nursed a beer, Phoebe was off in her room being anti-social and Reese was coloring at the coffee table in the living room. After the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher Winona gave her mom an I want something look.

"Since, I've been such a good help this week can I spend the night with Tammi?" she asked,

"Sure." She smiled,

"I'll go pack and have her pick me up." She said, she ran to her room, but forgot the door was closed and ran right into it and fell back words, Chanel and Happy couldn't stop laughing, Winona got up clearly embarrassed, and walked into her room.

"She does shit like that all the time."

"Oh lord."

15 minutes later Winona was gone, Phoebe was still in her room, but it was nearing Reese's bedtime. "Reese, get your pjs, its bath time." Chanel said, walking to the bathroom and running luke warm water for her daughter, and got a towel. After giving her daughter a bath, drying her off and putting her to bed, Phoebe came out to say she was going to bed. Happy smirked time to finish what they started.

"The girls are in bed and now were alone, no distractions." He whispered in her ear, she smiled and kissed him, he stood up and effortlessly threw her 5'5" body over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom.

_Chapter Question: Do you think Winona is really fine after the shooting? Or do you think she'll have PTSD?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. In honor of the premiere of SOA tonight here's a second update this week! (: _

Monday came and Chanel was back to work and Happy was off doing a run, Winona was a lot more quite than usual, it was the last week of summer. Winona is going to be a junior, Phoebe going into the 7th grade and Reese is going to be in 1st grade, Chanel was happy and sad for them to go back. Chanel drove to work and her first appointment was with Otto, she walked in the room and sat across from Otto,"How are you today?" Chanel asked,

"The same as any other, you?"

"Fine for 8 am." Otto laughed. After the appointment, she walked out and next had to talk to Jose Lopez, she sat down across from him, "Good morning,"

"Good morning," Jose said, and Chanel got this feeling in her, she couldn't explain it, did she still have feelings for Jose? She couldn't she was with Happy the man of her dreams, the one she always loathe for his touch, she couldn't be into Jose, but did she still have old feeling for him.

"How are you?"

"I miss my kid,"

"She's almost 13, she's not really a kid."

"I know." Jose said.

"She misses you too, which is why you should stay out of trouble, so you can still get out next year."

"Will you bring her here on her birthday?"

"Of course. How have you been?"

"I just wanna be out."

"I know, you've told me that the last 5 weeks."

"There's not much else to say." And now Chanel remembered why she broke up with Jose.

"Give me something."

"I feel like an ass."

"For?"

"Not being there for Phoebe."

"You were there for her, even though you weren't with her," Jose leaned by in his chair,

"To you it looks like this, in here you have more than enough time to think, I feel like I haven't been there."

"Are you worried that she will look like Happy more of a dad then you?"

"No, I'm not worried about that pussy-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Talking about him like that." Chanel was mad, no one would talk about Happy like that around her.

"Fine, I'm not worried about that, I just don't know what it will be like on the outside, you know, maybe prison is the best place for me."

"No, don't" she pointed at him.

"Don't what?"

"Don't think like that, every day I watch my daughter grow up without her dad around and it kills me," Chanel said, whipping the tear that fell down.

"Sorry," she shook her head,

"I'm just an emotional mess."

"Like always." Chanel laughed,

"So, is there something else on your mind?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"I want you to know why I'm in prison."

"Its not for accidental man slaughter?"

"No, they dropped those charges but they got me on shit from the cartel."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Chanel was lost for words, she didn't know what to think, "Why do you think nothing's happened to you and the girls since I was in prison?" Chanel raised an eyebrow, "they have been looking after you from afar every now and then and if something looked like it would affect you in a bad way it never saw you plate."

"Lots of metaphors." Jose laughed, "you feel better now?"

"Yeah, "

"You know your gonna have to tell Phoebe right?"

"You had to remind me? I'll tell her when I'm out." Chanel nodded,

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes,"

"What is that?" he took a deep breath,

"I keep having this nightmare where Phoebe gets kidnapped and killed, I have this image sketched in my mind of you crying when you find out and it was all my fault," he put his head in his hands, this wasn't something that you could talk about, he didn't need a psychologist, he needed a friend, she stood up and gave him a hug from behind, to tell him she was there for him and he wasn't alone,

"I'm sorry, Phoebe is alright, she is fine, I promise, nothing is going to happen to her, I promise." He nodded and sniffled a little bit, this is the first time Chanel seen him cry and it made her emotional.

"She's my little girl, my only kid and I can't lose her."

"I know, I can't either, she's safe and protected," He nodded,

"I think this is enough for today." Jose said, she nodded, she put her notes in his file and grabbed it,

"See you next week," she said, then walked out, she leaned on the hallway outside for support and she whipped the tears from her eyes and walked out, she had one last appointment at the juvie in Charming. She walked in and sat down and got out the file for the girl, she's 16, arrested for prosutution, drugs, stealing and assault. The girl sat down and they took of her hand cuffs and left the room.

"I'm Chanel Perry."

"Emerson Lowman." Chanel about shit, but remembered Lowman is a popular last name and the girl could have nothing to do with Happy, but maybe she could. The girl was small and petite, had short dirty blonde hair, it hung naturally straight just an inch below her chin, she had brown eyes and the curves where the men wanted them. Sadly the girl reminded her of Winona.

"Why do you do your crimes."

"To get money for me to eat,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm homeless, my mom and her boyfriend are both junkies, which explains my drug problem, and assault because I have a temper." Chanel's heart broke,

"I'm sorry."

"If you're here to judge me then you can just leave,"

"I won't judge you,"

"That's what they all say, then they go and thump their bible at me."

"My aunt use to own a porn company, my uncle is in prison for murder, my mom is an ex junkie, and two of my daughters dads are criminals, I got pregnant at 16 and never told my oldest daughter who her dad was until she was 16, I have no room to judge." Emerson leaned forward in her seat, this girl was different,

"Thank you."

"Did you run away?"

"My mom killed her boyfriend for taking her drug money and she's in prison, no one would take me in," Chanel took notes,

"You didn't go into foster care."

"No," Chanel nodded, she felt a strong connect to the young girl,

"Why?"

"Didn't seem right for me,"

"How long are you in?"

"One more month, counseling three times a week with you." Was Chanel really about to offer to adopt her? Yes she was, this girl was not going to end up in a ditch dead or OD, or be a piece of meat for the rest of her life,

"If things go well between us, and you like me, would you like to move in with me?"

"You mean adopt me?" Chanel nodded, "yeah, are you sure? What will your husband think?"

"I don't have a husband, I have a boyfriend, but he doesn't live with me,"

"What about your kids?"

"Winona is 16 and a piece of work, Phoebe is 12 and a hardly talk, when she does it's a smart ass comment, Reese is 6 and loves everybody."

"Sounds like a home." Emerson said, getting a little choked up, "but I don't need charity."

"That is by fare what this is, when I was growing up my dad was nowhere to be found and my mom cared more about meth then she did me, but my aunt and uncle took me in, so I could have a better life, and you deserve that too,"

"But I thought your aunt owned porn and your uncle was in prison." Emerson laughed with Chanel,

"I'll take care of the legal shit if you agree."

"I do,"

"Where's your house, I can go there and get you certain things if you want."

"The bank is repossessing it tomorrow, but my clothes, there's a flannel blanket, and there's a bear on my bed,"

"I can do that," Emerson smiled, she was finally going to have a home and a family, and warm meals. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything?"

"Number one once you move in I need you to stay out of trouble, go to school and be respectful."

"Done."

"Number two be cooperative with all of us who are trying to help you."

"Done,"

"And finally number three, don't hold back when we're talking, you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone else or judge you."

"Done." Chanel and Emerson had a good talk and Chanel left, she went to the bank and they let her go into the house to get Emerson's clothes, Chanel walked in with two duffle bags and about had a heart attack the house was a mess, and it was nasty, she walked opened each of the doors until she saw a neat room, that was purple, and had a bear on the bed, she turned to the officers with her,

"Put everything in good condition in here." She handed each of them a bag, they started putting clothes, shoes, personal items in them, Chanel got the bear, and the flannel blanket and put it in the tote bag in the corner that had Emerson's name written on it in pretty cursive in blue. After there was nothing left in the room beside the furniture, and a dirty bed seat, "did you put pictures, books and things like that in there?"

"Yeah." One of the officers said,

"Did you go to the other rooms?"

"Yes,"

"Do you guys have her birth certificate and social security card?"

"The originals are both at the juvie they were on her when they arrested her." Chanel nodded, she locked the house up and had them put the bags in her car and she handed them the key and she drove home. She grabbed the bags and gentlely laid them in the corner of Winona's room, she walked out and saw Winona walking through the front door,

"Hey mom."

"Nona, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay," they sat on the couch.

"There's a girl I'm seeing, she's 16 and she's made some bad decisions, she kinda grew up in the living conditions I did but worse, and if I don't help her then she's going to end up dead or in prison. So, I'm going to adopt her, and she's going to stay here."

"Okay."

"You two are going to share a room, is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Would you like me to get two twin beds or can you both share your queen bed, maybe bunk beds?" Winona laughed,

"My queen is fine."

"We're going to have to be patience with her,"

"I know." Chanel smiled and hugged her daughter, that night the girls took the news well, but Happy was the one she was most worried about.

_Chapter Question: Do you think Chanel's getting in over her head with Emerson? If so Why?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. _

Chanel sat down at the table, it was a beautiful Saturday, and she was going to take Winona to meet Emerson, Phoebe was at a friends and Reese was with her dad. Winona and Chanel had at quite ride to the juive, they got out and went through the metal detectors then went to the visiting room, they sat there and Emerson came out, she sat down across from them and honestly if you put Winona and Emerson side by side they looked like twins. Chanel watched at the young girls talked, they were a lot alike. Emerson looked like Happy which made her suspect things, but she wouldn't jump to conclusions, just yet. After visiting time was up, they left. "Mom, I like her a lot." Winona said, Chanel smiled,

"I'm glad, I do too."

"We almost look like twins."

"I know." Chanel dropped Winona off and said she had to run some errands, she drove to the prison where Tammy Kelly, Emerson's mom. Chanel went through the check, and walked to the visitor's area, she took out envelope, and the brought Tammy out, she sat across, Tammy was blonde, had dark eyes, pale skin and bags under her eyes, it was very clear she has done drugs a lot. "I'm Chanel Perry,"

"You're the Chanel Perry."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't happen to know Happy Lowman?"

"I do,"

"The whole time we were together all he did was talk about you."

"When was that?"

"About 16 years ago,"

"Oh, I'm here to talk to you about Emerson."

"What about her?"

"I want to adopt her."

"Why would I let you do that?"

"You can't feed her from in here, you can't do anything from in here but cause her pain, she was arrested for prostitution, drugs, steeling and assault. When she gets out she'll keep doing the same things unless I do something." Tammy looked at her,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already talked to her and she agreed, I just need you to sign over your rights," Chanel put the paper and pen in front of her, "do this for your daughter, mother to mother speaking I would do the same thing to make sure my daughter was cared for properly."

"Do you have kids?"

"Three daughters, Winona is 16, Phoebe is 12 and Reese is 6." Tammy nodded and signed the papers and whipped her eyes, she slid them across the table to Chanel, "I'm not trying to replace you but help Emerson and yourself so you can sleep a little better at night knowing she won't starve, freeze or be taken advantage of." Tammy nodded,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and when Emerson is ready, I'll bring her to see you,"

"That's not-"

"It's fine, I bring Phoebe here to see her dad in the male portion,"

"Thanks, a ton."

"No problem."

"Happy never stopped talking about you and he didn't just leave your mom threatened him saying if he didn't leave then he'd have hell to pay."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me, he cried while he did too."

"Oh my god."

"I know,"

"Is Emerson Happy's daughter?" she didn't say anything, "I'll get a DNA test done. Why does she have his last name?"

"We broke up before I found out and he was already gone."

"Okay."

"You guys together?"

"Yea."

"He has a beautiful tattoo of your name on his side."

"Yeah."

"He really loves you."

"I love him too. I'm a counselor for criminals and the mentally insane, I come to this prison a lot and if you need to talk about anything tell the secretary here and she'll give my office a call and I can come talk to you."

"I'd like that. I have to go, almost lunch time." Chanel nodded and stood up, she put the papers in the envelope,

"Nice meeting you."

"Same." Chanel grabbed her purse and walked out, she sealed the envelope and drove to the court house, and gave them the papers to send them to the state to get them finalized, then she drove to the hospital to get the paternity kit, which was rather expensive but she already paid her bills for the month, they were stocked up on groceries so she could spare the money for it, the price also included the lab cost.

Chanel sat in her car nervous as all get out when her phone rang she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey girl." Happy's voice made Chanel smile, "how are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Same, I'm coming home tomorrow, but I'm gonna request a transfer to Charming,"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're doing this because you want to right? Not just for me and Winona."

"You four are my girls, you guys are my family and I want to be with my family, I need to be with my family." Chanel smiled when he mentioned Phoebe and Reese too.

"Persistent are we?"

"Maybe a little."

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." Chanel hung up, she was now a woman on a mission, she drove back to the juive and had the test in her purse, Emerson came out surprised,

"Weren't you here earlier?"

"Yeah," Emerson sat down, Chanel put on latex gloves and pulled out a swab and the container to put it in, "can I have you saliva?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I swab inside your mouth?"

"Uh, sure." Emerson opened her mouth, Chanel gentlely swabbed the inside of her mouth before putting the long swab into its container and back in the box in her purse.

"I'm going to run it to make sure your healthy and it checks for diseases," Emerson nodded.

The next day, Happy came home as promised. After a good hour of fun, Happy was knocked out, Chanel silently got up and tiptoed to her purse, she put on latex gloves and grabbed a new swab and container, she walked back to where Happy was. Chanel gentlely put the swab in his mouth and moved it up and done, making sure to get enough saliva to run the test, she put the swab in the container, and put the container in the box, she got in Happy's wallet and got his ID, she walked into the carpeted garage were her office and the laundry room were, she copied the front and back to his ID, and walked back to her room, she put his ID back.

Chanel folded the paper to fit in the envelope with the proof of purchase, and Emerson's ID, then put it in her purse, she laid in bed next Happy, she felt like a snake, for doing this all behind his back, but she couldn't tell him.

The next morning she woke up to a knock on her bedroom door, she got up and luckily she had Happy's shirt on, she opened the door and Reese was standing there, "Mommy it's my first day of 1st grade," she cheered,

"I know, go get dressed and I'll make a special breakfast." Chanel said, Reese nodded and ran to her room shut the door and got changed Happy sat up,

"Friday there's a party at the club house and I want you to come." Chanel leaned against her dresser while buttoning up her blue shirt, "before you say no, there's church before it and that's when they're going to vote on me transferring, not meaning to sound cocky, but I think I'm going to become a part of the mother charter."

"Fine, I'll have Winona watch Reese."

"Good, you need a break." Chanel slipped on her heels and kissed his lips,

"Get dressed," Chanel walked and made pancakes, and bacon, Reese was sitting and eating with Happy and Phoebe, Chanel walked to Winona's room and banged on the door, "Get up, it's your first day,"

"I'd rather slit my throat," Winona replied,

"Get up, if you're not up and in the kitchen in 10 minutes I'm sending Happy after you."

"I'm trembling," Happy turned and looked at Chanel with a 'did she really just say that' look, Happy is the one man you should fear.

Winona and Phoebe made sure Reese got on her bus okay, before they got on theirs, Chanel got a box and put the test and the envelope in it, then sent it to the lab, she had a feeling in her gut that Emerson belonged to Happy, she could be wrong, but she hardly ever was.

Chapter Question: Chanel thinks Emerson belongs to Happy. Mother's intuition? or a scary hypothesis?


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. _

Chanel woke up; she rolled over not wanting to get up, her head landed on Happy's chest, she groaned, Happy chuckled, and Chanel looked up at him, he looked down at her, her hair was messy and all over the place, "What?" Chanel hissed,

"Someone's grumpy." Happy said mockingly,

"Well someone wouldn't let me get any sleep."

"It takes two." Chanel laughed and got out of bed. After she got ready she started breakfast, tonight was the night, she was going to the club house with Happy, why was she nervous, she shouldn't be but she was. The whole day she thought of the night, she hasn't been to a 'party' in a long time, she got home an hour after the girls did and she saw her mom who she was planning on never talking to again,

"What do you want?" Chanel asked,

"Haven't seen my girls in a while-"

"They're not your girls." Chanel said with utter discuss, "Winona, take Phoebes and Reese to get ice cream or something," Chanel handed her daughter a 20, Winona grabbed it and her mom's keys and walked out with her sisters, her car had a lot of damage to the engine, it would better just to use her insurane money to get a new car, they suggested a Tahoe because they're very dependable, sturdy and very good cars for people with families, which she got.

"What's your problem?"

"You, I found out what you did to Happy." Her mom stopped bed in her tracks, "yeah, I know, how could you?" she asked with hate and sadness in her voice,

"If I never would have done that, I would have never sobered up, and you would never have Phoebe and Reese."

"You're not sobered up; I know those marks on your arms from anywhere." Her mom scoffed,

Winona drove to the local Sonic, she parked in the parking lot, they sat at the middle things and she ordered what they wanted, they sat there eating their ice cream, Winona was nervous about what was going down in between her mom and grandma. After she finished, she was filling out an application for the fast food chain while Reese was finishing it, she heard a strong, familiar voice behind her, "Nona," she turned and saw her dad,

"Yeah?"

"Where's your mom?"

"She's at home with grandma Leigh, when she got home she told me to take my sisters here." Happy cursed and ran to his bike and rode to Chanel, he walked in and heard Chanel and her mom going at it.

"What's that asshole doing here?" Leigh asked,

"Nice seeing you again too," Happy replied sarcastically, "and I don't appreciate you talking to my old lady like that."

"Of course, he will do nothing but break your heart,"

"Stop it, you lied to me, and all you've done it give me a shitty life, please just leave and don't talk to my girls." Chanel said, with pure hatred in her voice, Leigh stood up she lunged at Chanel, Chanel swung and punched her mom, her mom held her jaw,

"I'm going to laugh when you come running back to me," her face full of pure amazement, and walked out, Happy wrapped Chanel in his arms,

"I'm sorry, who'd you find out?" Happy asked, stroking the back of her head.

"A girl I know." Chanel said, Happy nodded and kissed her head, he pulled away,

"You're still going tonight." Chanel chucked and nodded,

"I know, I wouldn't miss it, haven't been to a party in God knows how long."

"Good, you need a break, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. But I need to tell you something, you might wanna sit down."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh thank God," Chanel bit her lip, Happy took a seat on the couch,

"Well, a girl I see is about 16 and she's going to be living with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't not let her, if not she'll go back to living in her car and prosututing herself just to make money for food and Happy, I can't." her voice was shaky and on the verge of tears, Happy grabbed her hand and gentlely pulled her toward him and he pulled her on his lap,

"It's okay,"

"You're not mad?"

"It's not my house, why would I be mad?"

"But you live here, and were together. Believe it or not but I do take some of what you say into consideration." Happy laughed,

"What's her name?"

"Emerson."

"That's a pretty name."

"Yeah," Chanel said silently, then the girls walked in, Winona looked relieved that nothing had gone down, that she knew of. After dinner Chanel got ready, Happy walked in and slapped her butt,

"Your ass looks good in those jeans," He said, wrapping his arms around her,

"Thank you." She said, with a smile,

"I've never seen you in normal people clothes before." Chanel about doubled over laughing.

About 8 Chanel was waiting nervously with Gemma to know if Happy is going to be patched from NOMAD to SAMCRO. Gemma forgot how funny Chanel was and how nice it was to be in her presentence, she was very chill and level headed, but in her line of business it's important to be. Then the doors open and the guys pile out cheering, and the prospect already starting on getting them all a shot ready, they were patting Happy on the back and congratulating him. The guys took the shot before breaking off, Happy walked to Chanel, "I got patched over." Happy said, with a grin,

"I figured," she kissed him, and pulled away, very proud of her old man, "congrats." Happy smiled, he was so fucking happy right now, he had an old lady that's sexy as hell, 3 well now 4 amazing daughters and was now he had a home, he wasn't roaming from place to place. That was one of the funniest nights Chanel could remember,

3 weeks past and Chanel went to sign Emerson out, once she did they drove to the impound lot to get Emerson's car back, then they drove back to Chanel's house, Chanel showed her around, they signed Emerson up for school and she went for the last half of the day, Chanel got back from the school, she couldn't go to the high school that Winona attended because she expelled from is so Chanel took her to a different high school in Chaming. She checked the mail, she got the paper from the lab she opened it and Happy is in fact Emerson's dad, she walked in, she saw Happy sitting at the dining room table with an envelope and her phone which she left at home. Chanel recently found out she was pregnant but she asked the hospital for information on an abortion and they said they'd send it to her house, she totally forgot about it until she saw the paper in front of Happy.

Happy rode home, no one was there, he walked to the door and opened the mail box he grabbed the first one and opened it he read threw it, Chanel was pregnant and wanted a fucking abortion, kill his baby. He walked in side to pissed to read anything else, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table in the dining room, she was going to hear about this and she was not getting an abortion. About 10 minutes and 2 beers later Chanel walked in, she saw the hard look on Happy's face and then looked at the paper, "Hap, what's wrong?" Chanel asked, treading delicately,

"Don't fucking play innocent with me, an abortion are you kidding me?" Happy yelled,

"It's my body,"

"But that's my kid," Chanel sighed,

"So is Emerson."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Emerson is your daughter, I know about Tammy, she is the one who told me about my mom running you off."

"Shit. How do you know?"

"I took a swab of your salvia in your sleep and took Emerson's when I visited her."

"You did all this behind my back."

"Yes, I couldn't accuse you, I needed to know for sure,"

"You're a psychologist and you communicate a lot but not with me or your kids."

"Don't bring my girls into this."

"Our girls."

"You're not Reese's or Phoebes dad." Happy stood up so fast his chair flew back, he was beyond pissed.

"Excuse me," he said, walking toward her, Chanel backed up,

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"A month ago when I told you about Emerson you thought I was pregnant and you celebrated when I told you I wasn't. I'm getting this abortion no matter what."

"I already missed out on raising both of my daughters, you're not going to take this one from me." Happy yelled, losing his cool he pushed Chanel back with so much force she fell back and hit her back on the wall and she slid down the wall, "If you get an abortion I will leave you and you can bet your ass I'm filling for custody of Winona and Emerson." He paused and looked at her she had tears in her eyes and she was shaking, he felt bad but this his kid she was putting in danger, "it's your choice." Happy walked out and slammed the door.

Chanel let of the sob she was holding in, she cried as she pulled herself from the floor.

_Chapter Question: Happy was not happy. Does he have a right to be? or is he over reacting? _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I have created an instagram account for my page, thatwritingbroad, because when I'm not doing schoolwork or writing that's where I am. I made it to keep people updated on the stories and other stuff that are connected to this wonderful site we call . Follow. Please. Enjoy. And for that news I'm giving you guys two chapters. (: _

Chanel sat at the table. She remembered when she found out when she was pregnant her mom told her to get an abortion but she wasn't having it. And she didn't, she was only 16 then, but why not was she so against it. She weighed her options, there are 6 people in the 4 bedroom house. But in a year or so Emerson and Winona should be in college , and it would be just Reese, Phoebe and the new baby then in 4 more years Phoebe will be off, then Reese will follow soon after. She could get the garage converted into a bedroom for Winona and Emerson, it would be more room for them and the new baby could go in their old room.

But on the contray it was her body and she could do what she wanted. But she wanted Happy. Chanel looked at the paper and tore it up, then she threw it in the trash can. She got a glass of water and drank it, she leaned against the counter, and decided after this baby she was going to have her tubes tied, no burned. She always said 2 was her limit then 3, then 4, and now 5. She wasn't going any further. It wasn't like she couldn't afford it, she made a good amount of money, but he wasn't sure how she could handle a newborn along with 3 teens and a spunky 6 year old. Which reminded her today was Phoebes birthday and she was going to take her to see Jose. Once Phoebe got home, Chanel drove her to the prison, they went threw the check and Phoebe walked to her dad, he gave her a big hug and she returned it, they sat down.

Chanel let her dad talk to her, Phoebe was now 13 and may the lord be with them all. "I made the volleyball team, and I'm team captain for the A team." Phoebe said, this was actually new new for Chanel. Jose smiled, his daughter was perfect,

"Lets go ahead and get something established, your never dating," Jose said, seriously, Phoebe rolled her eyes,

"I don't think you will have a problem with that." Phoebe said, annoyed, its not like the boys were busting down her doors, she didn't think she was anything special, she was flat chested, too skinny, and she barley had a butt, she wasn't beautiful like her mom or her sisters, she was just plain and she hated. There was nothing special about her besides her amazing volleyball skills and her presences saying insult me and I'll kill you. It wasn't like she wasn't popular, she had friends but she hung out with the same 4 guys since the 3rd grade and she was the best friend, she was probably going to be in the friend zone for life, "dating is stupid anyways, all I want is a little sibling."

"You have one, Reese." Jose said,

"Yeah, but I want another one, I was to young to even acknowledge her, plus I wanted a dog then, she wasn't an interest to me."

"Well, you'll have to talk to your mom and Happy about that one." Chanel laughed nervously, and mumbled, "wait 9 months." Jose didn't want any more kids, he had Phoebe, his princess and only child and it will stay that way. They soon left and Jose went back to his cell, just needing time to his self, he had a folder with everything Phoebe has ever given to him from letters, to pictures, to coloring pages, to the collage she recently gave him. He looked threw it, everyone there knew Phoebe was his world and the only thing he had to look forward to. And if you bunk with him, every night before he goes to bed he looks threw the folder and every morning he wakes up he looks threw it. When he comes from visiting her he has a huge smile. Phoebe has her dad wrapped around her finger and everyone knows it.

Happy was there when Chanel came home, he was playing hang man with Reese, Chanel started on Phoebes red velvet cake, which has always been Phoebes favorite, and once it was in the oven she started dinner.

Happy was sitting on the couch next to Reese playing hangman, Chanel walked in with Phoebe who was smiling, but went off to her room. After the game Happy stood up, "I'll be right back." he told Reese she nodded, Happy walked to the kitchen and watched Chanel make dinner,

"What?" Chanel asked, very annoyed,

"What did you decide?" Happy asked, cutting to the chase,

"I decided not to." Happy smiled,

"Why?"

"I gave you an answer isn't that enough?" she was very emotional and she needed him to be patient but she knew that was to good to be true.

"No."

"Because I decided against it 16 years ago why not now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, very curious,

"My mom wanted me to get one and I said no." Happy nodded, one more reason to hate Leigh.

"Are we good?" Happy asked, treading looked up and nodded, "you don't seem so sure."

"I am, truthfully." Well that was a bull face lie, she wasn't mad at him for what he said and did but mad at herself for putting everything in action, it was her fault and no one elses.

"Okay," Happy walked over to her and kissed her, "I'm sorry." she nodded, "I love you." she grinned,

"I love you too,"

"Now I have to go kick a certains little girls butt in some hangman." Happy said loud enough for Reese to her,

"In your dreams." Reese replied, Happy laughed and walked to the living room. Soon dinner and the cake was done and Chanel frosted the cake and used the ediable letters to put 'Happy Birthday Phoebs.'

After a good day Chanel and Happy laid in bed, "I'm going to be here for you no matter what." Happy said, he got up and walked to his jeans which were thrown off by an eager Chanel, he reached in the pocket and pulled out the black box that he got encase Chanel decided against the abortion, honestly Happy knew that Chanel wouldn't get one because Chanel just doesn't that the mentally, but if she did do it, she'd regret it for a long time and never forgive herself, he walked back to Chanel and handed it to her, Chanel was over the moon. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, I love you and your girls so much, over the years I always wanted you and now I have you and I'm never letting you go."

"This isn't because we just had great sex is it?" Happy laughed,

"No, its because I love you and I want to make you my wife so no fuckers try to make a move on you."

"Yes," Chanel said, and whipped the tear from her eye, "I'd love too," Happy slid the ring on her finger and kissed her,

"I love you," Happy said,

"I love you too," Chanel said, this is one of the happiest moments in her life.

"And after you have the baby you can get my mark."

"I'd love that." Happy grinned.

The next morning Chanel got dressed for work and she today not only had to tell not just Emerson but Winona too that Emerson is Happy's daughter, everyone who asked if she was engaged she would have to say yes and then answer every other fucking question they had, have you set a date, what's the theme, who's your fiance`, what does he do. Why can't people mind there own damn business, it would make Chanel feel alot better. But as suspected everyone did, first is started with the girls but Chanel didn't mind telling them. Then the secretary at the prison, then every damn officer, then all the inmates she talked to. But she kept her cool and didn't explode on anyone because they would then think she was a bitch and not talk to her.

If Clay had to choose a favorite female besides his wife it would be Chanel, she is a feisty woman but very caring, and has a soothing and gentle voice. When she and her junkie mom came to Charming. Chanel was pregnant and she was socially awkward but she had a personality that some people would kill for and a pretty, yet innocent, face. But Chanel wouldn't talk to anyone, until on day she opened up to Clay and they had a good relationship and bond between the two. And when he found out Happy was going to proposed it made him happy, because he knew with Happy Chanel and her girls will always be safe, protected and loved. Then he found out Chanel was pregnant again, he was doing jumping jacks, metaphorically speaking. Chanel was such a loving person and she deserved the absolute best and he knew Happy would provide that for her. Even though being an old lady is hard, and sometimes tiring, Chanel could do it, and not many woman can, well successfully.

Since it was Damians weekend he picked Reese up from school and Phoebe too, Winona and Emerson both had to work. Damian had offered to take Emerson too, but she kindly declined saying she didn't want to be a burden. Chanel got home and Happy was already there. She smiled and kissed him, for a while, but Emerson and Winona walked in, and ewed. Happy looked at Emerson and she did look a lot like him and her and Winona could pass as twins. "Hey before you guys get ready we need to tell you something." Happy said, Winona and Emerson looked at Happy,

"Emerson Happy is your dad." Chanel said,

"What?" Emerson asked,

"After I left Chanel I met your mom we dated, I knocked her up and she broke up with me." Happy said,

"So technically we are sisters?" Emerson asked, gesturing from her to Winona,

"Yes, and your soon to be step sisters with Reese and Phoebe," Emerson nodded,

"Are you okay?" Chanel asked,

"Yeah, I'm happy, I have a dad and a wonderful step mom."

"And I guess you'll be the first to know, I'm pregnant." Chanel said,

"Really?" Winona and Emerson asked in unison,

"Yeah,"

"Well, I kinda told Clay and the guys." Happy said scratching the back of his neck nervously,

"Its okay."

"What is it?"

"I'm only 12 weeks, I won't know for about a month or so, but this is the last of the Mohicans,"

"Are you going to have the wedding before, or after?"

"Hopefully before, and I normally don't start showing until about 35 weeks," Winona nodded,

"We have to go get ready." The girls walked off, soon they left.

"I have a preposition for you." Chanel said, from Happy's lap,

"What is that?"

"There's only 4 bedrooms, I don't think it would be good for Reese and Phoebe to share a room because of the age gap, so maybe, since the garage has heat and A/C and it carpeted, Winona and Emerson could have it as there bedroom."

"That would be a good idea,"

"And the baby can have their old room," Happy nodded, "Jose's brother is a contractor and doesn't charge very much, I'll get his number from Jose."

"Okay, do you trust him?"

"Yeah, Angel is great I think you'd like him." Happy nodded, he probably wouldn't like him. "Are you excited?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby and us getting married?"

"Of course." Chanel nodded, "what do you think its gonna be?"

"Probably another girl." Happy laughed,

"Yeah, probably, but that's alright." Chanel smiled, "you make really beautiful girls."

"Well, I have had some along the way." Happy laughed,

"None of us ugly bastards made those girls as beautiful." Chanel smiled, "it was all you."

"Well believe it or not but I find you very attractive." Happy grinned."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Happy started biting her neck, then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_Chapter Question: Is this marriage thing a good idea?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. _

It took the girls 6 weeks to throw together a little, casual wedding. Chanel didn't want anything big, just something or her and her family. Gemma was a big help along with Luann. Otto about shit his pants when Chanel told him, he told her she was making a grave mistake, but did she listen, no. She was almost 18 weeks far, and not showing. She wasn't wearing some big foofy dress that wasn't Chanel, she was wearing, a nice and chic, but inexpensive white dress that hit the top of her knees, maybe a little shorter, it was sleeveless and clung to her curves. The wedding itself was very inexpensive, but it still looked nice.

Chanel was going to be walked down the isle by Luann and her mom did not show up, not shock their. Winona and Emerson asked if they could do Chanel's hair and make up and Chanel told them to go for it. Winona curled her moms hair and put it in a updo, Emerson did her make up light so it wouldn't take away from Chanel's natural beauty, then she got in her dress and put on her heels. "Mom, you look stunning." Winona said, whipping the tears from her face. Chanel smiled and hugged her daughter. Luann and Gemma came in,

"Girls." Gemma said, Emerson and Winona kissed Chanel on the cheek before walking out with Gemma, Luann looked at her niece.

"Oh Chanel you look beautiful." Luann said, in complete awe.

"Thank you."

"Your mom is really missing out." Chanel nodded, "I know Otto took care of you when you guys came to Charming, and I didn't see you much but you have turned into such a beautiful woman, with 4 beautiful daughters, and I know the baby your carrying is going to be just as beautiful. Happy's a good man and he needs a woman like you," Chanel whipped away a tear, and hugged Luann.

"Thank you, so much."

"Your welcome. Its time." Chanel nodded and followed Luann. She walked her down the isle, and her and Happy recited the vows, the Happy and the sons chimed, "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley," Chanel couldn't stop smiling. She was finally getting married and to the man of her dreams at that.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher man said, Happy kissed Chanel and it was one of the greatest kiss they have ever shared with each other. The reception was nice, there was a lot of dancing, and laughing. Probably one of the happiest days on Chanel's life.

Chanel was lucky to have not have morning sickness yet, but just lots of nausea. She looked at Happy and smiled, Chanel stood up, forgetting she was naked, she walked to the bath room and started a hot shower, honestly she needed it, the baby was taking all on her energy, plus she was feeling run down. But it was a Saturday and she had not appointments, she stepped in the shower and the hot water really made her feel better, after she took her shower, she got dresser and blow dried her hair, but closed the bathroom door so she wouldn't wake up Happy. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and put on her make up. Then walked out, Happy was laying there awake, "Its only 7." Happy said,

"I know, but get use to it, once the baby comes, were going to be losing sleep." Chanel said,

"Forgot, but I have what 6 months to catch up on my sleep."

"Yeah," Chanel walked over to the bed and sat on the side of the bed, and kissed Happy, "plus I have the contractor coming over."

"Of course you do."

"This is the only time he could come." Happy sat up,

"Unless you want him to see you naked, then I suggest you get dressed."

"Only for you." Chanel kissed him, then patted his chest,

"Now get up." Chanel stood up, and walked out, Emerson, and Winona were at a friends. Phoebe and Reese were at Reese's dad's house, because he offered to take them ice skating and who was Phoebe to say no. About 7:10 the contractor showed up and Happy wouldn't let Chanel and him alone in the same room, he took measurements of the garage.

"What about the washer and dryer?" Happy asked,

"When I first moved in here they were in the closet at by the back door with the sliding doors but I moved them to the garage because Phoebe kept climbing on them and jumping off."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, she's like a one woman wrecking crew."

"I've noticed."

"I can move them back for you." Angel said,

"That won't be necessary, I got it." Happy said, Chanel rolled her eyes,

"Please?" Chanel asked Angel, he nodded,

"Okay, I can start Monday, if that's convenient for you?"

"That's perfect." Happy kept his eyes on Angel that whole time, "I have to work Monday and the girls are at school, so there won't be any distractions."

"I'll be home Monday." Happy said,

"What about T-M?"

"I'll talk to Clay."

"Okay," Chanel said her voice full of annoyance.

"It should only take us about, hmm, 5 days working 8-4."

"Thank you so much, Angel." Chanel hugged him, for took long in Happy's opinion, but it was only a 3 second hug.

"No problem, anything for my niece's Madre," Angel waved and walked out, Chanel turned on her heel to face Happy.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Its him I don't trust."

"Happy, I am your wife and I love you, and wouldn't dream about cheating on you with any man, okay? You have to tone down this jealously thing, okay?"

"What if you saw me talking to another woman?"

"Depended on who the woman was and her body language."

"Your a psychologist, you know how to keep your cool, I'm a fucking criminal with anger issues, it might be harder for me." Chanel crossed her arms,

"Fine, but please, just," Chanel was trying to chose her words wisely to avoid another fight, "just try to trust more," Happy kissed her,

"Okay," Chanel smiled in victory, well, at least she thought she won, but she probably shouldn't see it like that,

"Emerson and Winona are going to be home around 10, that's when they get off work."

"So we have the house to our self,"

"But I just took a shower." Happy grinned, and picked her up and took her to the bedroom, and then the shower, then the wall, but they had fun. Happy and Chanel laid in bed,

"What do you want to name the baby?"

"We don't know the gender yet,"

"But we could ponder names, this is so exciting, I've never got to do this before."

"True, if its a boy I like Bentley."

"And for a girl?"

"Hmm, Morgan. What about you?"

"For a boy Tyler, for a girl Harper." A light bulb went off in her head Harper was such a beautiful name, she shot up and looked at Happy, it was the aw ha moment she had with naming Winona, Phoebe and Reese. She knew that was the name for her baby, and she just had it again, "what?"

"Harper, its so beautiful, its perfect." Happy smiled, and pulled Chanel back into his embrace.

"I'm glad you like it too." He kissed her temple. Monday came and Chanel was back to work, but she was glad, she loved making a difference. Within the last few months she has gotten a lot more inmates, so instead of only seeing one to two people every day, she started seeing about 5 every day, she still took time with each one, most she saw most people twice to three times a month others less, others mom, it all depended, but a new officer arrived and he was a royal douche bag. He was pushing Chanel around, making rude comments and antagonizing _her _patients, well she didn't think of them as patients but more like friends. She was seeing a variety of inmates, everyone from white supremacists, to guys from the black nation, to Latinos, and some people in between. Tammy asked to speak to her but only wanted one appointment to just tell her everything, then wanted to see her when she brought up Emerson.

Chanel didn't really talk to female prisoners because they didn't want to talk to her, they preferred a male psychologist. But the men loved Chanel, because she was kind and had a warming smile, reminded some of a mother they had or a mother they wished they had, or a wife or the wife they wished they had. Some just saw her to see her, to talk to someone who they know won't try to kill them or judge them.

This was the final day Angel and his guys would be working on the garage, they all ready moved the washer and dryer machine back, they took out the garage door and put up a wall there, they took care of all the creepy crawlies in there and they even moved the girls stuff to there new room after they painted the garage a nice grey instead of the god awful yellow, beige color the garage use to be. Happy was pleased with the job, but the stayed around until Chanel got home at 3, earlier then normal. She loved the job, then wrote Angel his check for the work.

Happy and Chanel were sitting in the living room, Chanel looked at her stomach, which was starting to stick out more and more each day. When ever they slept Happy had his hand on her stomach, he was so ecstatic about the baby, and Chanel was too. "I hope the girls like there room." Chanel said, not liking the silence,

"Me too, that Angel fucker did a decent job."

"A good job."

"Yeah, whatever." Chanel laughed, then the girls walked in, well Phoebe, Emerson and Winona, Reese's dad is taking her to see his mom, who lives in Oregon, who is dying of cancer. Emerson and Winona walked to their room to see it empty,

"Mom." Winona yelled,

"What?" Chanel asked,

"Where's our stuff?" Emerson asked worried,

"Check the garage." The two ran to the garage and were in awe, the garage door had been taken out and replaced, and all there stuff was in there and a few more things, like seating, so it didn't look so spread out. Chanel and Happy walked to them,

"How you like it?" Happy asked,

"We love it, but why'd you move us out here?"

"We're going to use your old room for the baby, plus we thought you two could use some extra room, so you weren't stepping on each other's toes all the time."

"Did uncle Angel do it?" Phoebe asked,

"Unfortunately," Happy replied gruffly,

"Be nice," Emerson and Winona hugged Happy and Chanel, "I have an appointment with the OB/GYN, do you want to come?" Chanel asked Happy as she picked up her purse,

"Of course,"

"We will be back soon." Chanel called, they walked, out, "I'm not riding on your bike in this,"

"Fine, we will take your cage, but I'm driving." Chanel handed him the keys and they got in. Happy drove to St. Thomas, they waited in the maternity ward for, who is a 50 year old woman, divorced with no kids, but she was Chanel's doctor threw all her pregnancies, so they are close, "Before we get started how far are you?"

"18 weeks,"

"Do you have any concerns?"

"I'm kinda worried." Chanel said her voice showing her current emotions.

"Why?"

"Because I went to a party, and I drank, but I didn't know I was pregnant at the time,"

"How far were you?"

"Probably only about 3 to 4 weeks,"

"Since it was so early in your pregnancy there shouldn't be a problem, but no more drinking." Chanel nodded, measured Chanel's stomach, then put the gel on her stomach and used the transducer to spread it around, "Mr. and , there's your baby, it looks like your far enough I can tell you to the gender, would you like that?" Chanel looked at Happy, he nodded,

"Yes," Chanel said, whipping the tear that fell.

"You have a healthy baby girl."

"I knew it." Chanel said with a chuckle,

"Seems like girls are dominate with you, I'm going to have to get use to that instead of ." Chanel smiled, Happy looked at the moving grey figure on the screen, it was his baby girl, and he was going to get to she her develop, then be born, then watch her grow into a beautiful young woman, he wasn't going to miss any of it, not this time. The lady handed Happy a picture of his baby girl, his calloused thumb graced it with such love and in a very gentle matter. Happy drove home very happy,

"I can't believe it, this is so real."

"Its been real, Hap." Chanel said, looking at her husband,

"I don't think I really believed it until I saw her on the screen."

"You are going to do great," Happy brought his wife's hand to his lips,

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Who do you think Reese will deal with not being the youngest anymore?"

"Not sure, Phoebe and Winona dealt with it fairly good, so I'm hoping she does the same." Happy nodded,

He was found of all of Chanel's daughters, he had a protective relationship over all of them. Other than that he has a different relationship with each other them. With Winona they teach each other important things, weather its just driving or important life lessons. With Emerson he's still in the process of getting to know her but they are eachother's heroes, and neither or them regret it. With Phoebe they could talk sports and other things like that, which he can't talk with the two oldest because they don't keep up on sports. With Reese they were best friends, he colors with her and plays tea party with her. Chanel was very grateful that the girls liked Happy and vise versa.

_Chapter Question: Do you think it will be hard for Reese not to be the baby anymore?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.I wanted to keep this a surprise but several of you wanted the new baby to be a boy but the reason its a girl is because there is going to be a sequel, a love story between the new baby and Abel. _

Chanel sat in the room with Otto who was giving her looks that could kill. "Your fucking pregnant?" Otto yelled,

"Yeah." Chanel said, slightly scared of her uncle, she knows he would never hurt her, but he was very imtimadating right now,

"Dammit, 4 kids, are you serious?"

"Actually 5 if you include Emerson,"

"Who's Emerson?"

"Long story,"

"I bet its Happy's,"

"Well, were married, so yeah." Otto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair,

"I don't want to talk to you this week." Chanel stood up and straighened her skirt,

"I'll see you next week."

Chanel walked out, she didn't know what to think why was he so mad, she's 32 she can make her own desecions and Otto needs to deal with it. She literally got knocked out of her thoughts when she ran into someone and they jerked and she fell backwards, "Dude, watch out she's pregnant." The inmate said to the officer walking with him,

"She should watch where she's going." The officer retorted, Chanel stood up,

"I'm sorry."

"You better be, I'm Officer Lane, now watch out next time."

"Uh, I'm Chanel, and I better get going. James, I'll see you tomorrow at noon for your session." she said to the inmate she sees about roughly once a month.

"See ya then, psyc." Chanel smiled and walked off, she's been seeing James for 7 years, he is a part of the black nation, but always watches out for Chanel. She walked out and to her car, since Otto was her last session for the day.

Happy sat in the living room trying to help Phoebe with her history homework, "Why the fuck do you need to know about accient Greece?" Happy asked,

"I don't know, ask my jerk of a teacher." Phoebe said, sadly volleyball season was already over, but her team won the last tournament, which was very exciting considering it was her first year playing. Happy reread the question, twice,

"Maybe they started the olympics so men could see who is stronger." Happy said, unsure, Phoebe smiled and wrote something like that down. The door opened and Chanel walked in looking stressed, Chanel sat her purse on the table by the door and walked to the kitchen, Happy stood up and followed her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Otto's just being a bastard like normal, and there's this new officer at work, he's a dick." Chanel said, starting on dinner.

"Okay, anything else?"

"No," Happy nodded, and kissed her,

"Try to take it easy."

"As easy as life can be." Chanel retorted, Happy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, he was trying to keep the house as stress free as possible so Chanel could have her stress at a mininium. "Hap, can you go to the shed and get two chairs, Damian and his friend are coming to dinner they have some news."

"Reese's dad?" Chanel nodded, Happy walked out the back door and to the well organized shed, with barley any cobb webs. He brought two to the chairs and put them at the table.

"Mom." Winona said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Chanel asked,

"I need to print out my report, where's the printer?"

"Its on the desk in my room."

"Okay." Winona walked out. Soon she came back, "will you read it?" Chanel took the paper and read it,

"This is very well written and backs up your argument."

"Thank you." At 6:30, the door opened and Reese walked in with her dad and a man, tall, some what buff, dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and very handsome. Chanel walked to greet Damian,

"I told you mommy's gonna have a baby." Reese said pointing to her mom's baby bump, Chanel smiled and kissed her head,

"Go tell your sisters to wash their hands for dinner." Reese nodded and ran to find her sisters,

"Chanel, this is my partner, Lewis," Damian said, gesturing to the man,

"Nice to meet you Lewis, I'm Chanel and this is my husband Happy," Chanel said, pointing to Happy, standing behind her with a hard look on his face.

"Good to meet you, Chanel," Dinner wasn't awkward, but fun, all the girls seemed to love Lewis, and there was a lot of laughing, even Happy liked Lewis.

"Okay, we have good news, were getting married," Damian said,

"That's really exciting." Chanel said, "congratualations." Soon they left, and the girls went to bed because it was a school night, Chanel sat on the bed, and cuddled into Happy, "So, do we have a baby Harper?" Chanel said, looking up at Happy,

"Yeah," He said, putting a hand on her stomach, "I've always loved that name. What about a middle name?"

"Not sure."

"What are the other girls names?"

"Winona Luann, Phoebe Camila after Jose's mom, Reese Sandy after Damian's Grandma,"

"That was deep."

"Ha ha, Emerson's is Marie,"

"What about Ava?"

"Harper Ava," Chanel smiled, "its so beautiful." Happy smiled, as he saw the tears well up in Chanel's eyes. She looked at him and kissed him, Happy kissed back. Chanel laid in Happys arms tracing one of his tattoos, "this doesn't feel real, it never really does."

"I couldn't be more excited," Chanel smiled.

A month later, Happy, Chanel and there girls and Damian and Lewis' family and close friends were gathered in a chapel. Damian was waiting at the end of the alter, Reese being the flower girl walked down girl before sitting inbetween her mom and her Winona. Then Lewis walked down the isle in a nice suit, then the preacher man said say I do, and they did, they were Lewis and Damian Montgomery, a very happy couple who couldn't be more in love, partners for 5 years and they are finally married.

Reese loves Lewis, they get along great, he never ignores her and he thinks of her as his own daughter, which warms both Damian and Chanel's hearts, at the reception there was nothing but love in that room, and happiness, no one was fighting and everyone was getting along. There were no wild cards and everyone was on there best behavior. It was truly wonderful.

Chapter Question: How do you think their lives will change with a new baby?


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. And yes Damian married a guy named Lewis, whom he loves. Deal with it!_

Chanel walked into work, today she had a lot of appointments and she was really spreading herself thin, but she loved her job, plus most today are last appointments or just on to give someone clouser. She was now 9 months pregnant, her stomach was as big as its ever been but she applied oil to her stomach like it was her job to reduce stretch marks. When she came home from work the previous day the girls and Happy had Harpers beautiful nursery finished, it had a red, black and white colour scheme, it was perfect for the new baby. They procrastanted doing it for a while until she his the 9 month mark. Then they got in baby mode, Chanel was going on maternity leave in a week, the day before her due date, but by now she knows the baby can come at anytime now. And it did.

Chanel and Happy were laying naked in each others arms, Chanel had the urge to pee she got up and put Happy's shirt on which covered her big belly, she went to the bathroom and water feel down her leg, she knew she didn't have to pee that bad, then she recongized the pressure and pain, she clung onto the sink for support and held her stomach with the other, "Happy." she squeaked out,

"What?" He called back,

"Come here." Happy got up and slipped on his boxers and walked to the bathroom, he saw Chanel doubled over,

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke." she leaned on him for support.

"How long do we have," Chanel felt the baby coming now, gravity doing all the work,

"Not long."

"What do we do?" She hit him, "that was unnessacary, but since your in pain I will excuse it."

"You'll excuse it?" she asked asperated,

"Come on." he said, grabbing her arm, and bringing her over to the bed, he handed her a pair of pajama pants, "I'll get the girls." Happy ran to Winona and Emerson and told them to get up and get the younger girls, put on shoes and get in the car, and they did as told, Happy threw on some clothes and helped Chanel to the car, in about 5 minutes they were in the car and on their way, Chanel face was cringing about every five mintues, Happy spead but no to much, just enough to know none of them were in danger, the 3 oldest were alert and awake but Reese was still asleep, they got to the hospital soon enough and Happy and Winona were on either side of her and Emerson had Reese. They made it in and one piece.

By the time they got to the maternity ward she was dialted to 10 cinameters, and the doctor only allowed one person in the delievery room, so the girls sat in the waiting room as their mom gave birth.

In the delievery room everyone was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, she was still in Happy's shirt because the doctor said they didn't have time to change because the baby was about to come out, "By now I think I can sneeze and a baby will come shooting out." Chanel joked, no one was amused,

"Mrs. Lowman, I need you to push now." The doctor said, Chanel leaned foward and pushed, her hand in Happy's,squeezing to try and reduce her pain, she chose not to get an eperduo, she didn't have one with any of her childs because Gemma explained it didn't do anything but slow the labor down. Chanel leaned back, "push." she leaned foreward, and pushed,

"C'mon babe, you can do it," Happy said, Chanel pushed,

"I see a head," the doctor said, "one last big push," Chanel pushed, and she fet absoutley escurseating pain, then she heard a cry, one of the most beautiful cries she has ever heard, she leaned back in relief, the nurse showed her the baby, she smiled, she was so beautiful, "its a girl." Happy smiled and kissed Chanel,

"She's perfect." Then the doctor started pushing on her stomach once again to get the plasenta out,

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse said Happy, he walked to his baby and he cut it an inch above her belly, he looked at her she had a thin lawyer of blonde hair with slight tings of brown and brown eyes, she was so beautiful, his little Harper, man she was perfect. The nurse wrapped Harper in a blanket and gentelly put her in Happy's arms, he melted like ice on a hot summers day, he walked back to by Chanel, he sat on the side of the bed with the little girl in his arms,

"She's amazing." Happy said, "thank you." Chanel smiled, she laid her head on Happy's shoulder, "I'll go get the girls," Happy put Harper in Chanel's arms and got up, he walked out to the waiting room and he saw the girls, Phoebe was half asleep, Emerson had Reese who was now wide awake and Winona waiting, "girls," they looked at him, "wanna meet your sister." they nodded and followed Happy into the room, where they saw a small bundle in there mom's arms, Chanel was now under the covers, with Harper in her arms,

"Oh my God, she's so adorable." Winona said, Phoebe was now awake,

"Can I hold her?" Reese ask, Chanel nodded and patted the spot next to her, she climbed up next to her, Chanel put one arm around Reese and placed Harper in her arms, Reese smiled big, Harper was so cute and just so loveable, "what's her name?"

"Harper."

"That's pretty," All of the girls took turns holding there little sister, by then it was almost 4,

"Your all still going to school." Chanel said, they nodded, about 5 Happy took the girls home so they could get ready eat and get to school on time, and so Chanel could get some rest.

Happy was tired but he was excited, once the girls got to school, and after he burnt breakfast but the girls were troopers and ate it anyways, he slept for a hour, then showered, and ate, then he drove to T-M, he found fast, who greated him with a 'man hug' "Hey brother," Jax said,

"Hey man, can I ask you something?" Happy said, Jax nodded, "Can I have the morning off, Chanel had the baby last night and needs me to run a million fucking errands," Jax laughed,

"Go right ahead,"

Chanel laid in the hospital room, now in a gown and not Happy's shirt. She was so Happy, she had her girls and Happy what more could she ask for. About noon Lewis and Damian came in, "Hey guys, how are you?" Chanel said,

"Good, we went to Reese's school for a parent thing, and she told us you the baby." Lewis said, Chanel nodded,

"Yeah," she pointed to the small bassinet holding her even smaller baby.

"Can I hold her?" Damian asked, she nodded,

"Go right ahead," he picked her up, gentelly, she was so tiny and looked more like her dad then her mom,

"Harper is it?" Lewis asked,

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Then Lewis held her, then they left to get back to work. At 1 Happy showed up with the baby bag with Chanel's change of clothes for tonight when they release her,

"I turned in for papers for maternity leave, I put gas in, I reschueled your appointments and I got the baby bag." Happy said,

"Thank you, I would reward you but you have to wait 6 weeks."

"Damn you." Chanel laughed, and kissed him, Happy held Harper,

"Gemma should be up here soon, and Tara too, I ran into her on the way here." Chanel nodded, Happy couldn't be more happy about his beautiful baby girl. Happy thought back, in the past year or so has changed so much, he went from fucking random girls each night to having 3 daughters and two step, and a wife, he liked the life honestly, he had a loving home and hot dinner to go to each night, an odl lady who did more then get the job done. But he can't but wonder if this is really the life he's suppose to be living. Then he looked down at his baby girl, with big brown curious eyes, then she reached and grabbed his thumb and at that instance he knew this is what he wanted forever. The girls might drive him crazy but they fill an empty voivd no one else could, if he didn't have them then he didn't know what he'd do.

_Chapter Question: It seems like Harper already has her Daddy wrapped around her finger. Do you think Happy will be an over protective dad or be easy so he won't lose his daughter? _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. So I added Harper and Lewis to my page but I changed Phoebe and Reese not only there picture on my profile but there description in the first chapter. _

Happy held Harper, it was about 5 in the morning and Chanel was still sleeping. Harper is only a week old and Happy loves her so much. Even though he has lost a lot of sleep he doesn't mind, to much. Chanel makes sure he gets a certain amount of sleep so he doesn't rip anyones head off for nothing. Harper looked up at her daddy while he feed her, these are the moments Happy will remember forever but Harper probably won't. Its these moments he likes to charise, because there won't be many because sooner or later she'll be up and walking and she won't need her daddy anymore, but what Happy doesn't know is she'll always need her daddy even if its just for a hug or just to be there.

At 5:30 Chanel was up and going by 6 the girls were up. So far everyone has been very good with the baby and Reese is adjusting to not being the baby anymore and she is actually liking not being the youngest. But Phoebe is forever stuck as the middle child and is counting down the days til her dad gets out. Emerson and Winona were applying for colleges and Reese is still trying to beat Happy at hangman.

Life was normal, not normal but life. The girls were off to school, Happy was off to work and it was just Chanel and Harper, Chanel cleaned, and by 9 the house was spotless and she was bored. She counted the tiles in the kitchen 5 times, counted the squares on the carpet 2 before Harper woke up for her feeding. Chanel smiled in relief and went and got her.

When the girls got home she was so thankful, she was so exstatic to listen to there day but then was glad when they went to do homework. They only had a month left of school until they were out, there were pros and cons to this. Some pros were Chanel wouldn't have to hire a babysitter, she could have the girls watch them for free, and they will stop complaining about getting up early. Cons were they fought constantly, they would soon start to get tired of babysitting but Chanel worked during the day. Thank God.

Soon some break came, Reese was off to her dads and Lewis' for a week because they were going to LA, and they were taking Phoebe but Winona and Emerson had to work, so it was just the 5 of them. 3 days after school was out they went into lock down, which for Chanel she didn't mind, but she knew if the girls were there for longer than 3 days they would lose there mind, which is way she took them to work with her, they could help out in the office, it would benefit but Chanel, the office workers and the girls.

The last day of lockdown finally arrived and they were free to go home but that night Happy didn't return home til late, didn't eat super, he just went into Harpers room and held her tight, and fell asleep in there. The next morning Chanel saw Happy, he just sat and looked at Harper during breakfast, he didn't eat or nothing, he stood up and kissed Chanel, and Harper on the forehead, "I love you guys." Happy said,

"We love you too." Happy walked out, Chanel got up and put Harper in her bouncer, and walked out, Happy was about to put on his helmet when he saw Chanel,

"Where's Harper?" he asked, angry,

"She's inside,"

"You left her alone?"

"She's fine, the girls are inside."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been kinda of not here lately."

"Nothing." Chanel crossed her arms and looked at him,

"Happy, you complain that I don't comunacate much and you go and pull this."

"Its different."

"No its not."

"Fine, Abel got kidnapped, now don't tell Gemma, but it fucked me up, I know the older girls could fight off someone who was trying to hurt them or their sister but Harper's but a newborn, she couldn't do anything," Chanel hugged Happy, and he hugged back buring his head in her shoulder, Chanel stood there comforting for a good 3 mintues before he pulled away, "I gotta go, thanks, I love you."

"I love you too." Chanel turned and walked in. She saw Emerson and Winona emerge from the bedroom.

"Is dad alright?" Emerson asked,

"Yeah, just tired." They nodded and took a seat at the table, Chanel went and got dressed for work. Chanel walked out, "if you need anything call." The two nodded, Chanel looked at Harper who was sitting happily in her bouncer, chewing on her foot. "I already feed her so she should be good for a couple hours."

"Gotcha, have fun at work." Chanel walked out, she recently became a full time employee at Stockton because Happy said it would be best on her if she didn't have to drive a million dfferent places, so she stopped working for the local psycologist center and is now making more money just working at Stockton. She walked in and clocked in, she got straight to work, her first appointment was with James, she sat down, and they talked, James was in there for life, he had nothing but a 19 year old daugher who tries to visit at least once a week, his exwife doesn't care, so Chanel and his daughters are the only ones who really care if he dies or not. "Alright, I will see you in two weeks, at 9 as always." Chanel was about to get up when James grabbed her hand,

"Sit. I need to ask you something." She nodded, he leaned in and whispered, "is that officer still bothering you?" she didn't answer, "tell me the truth."

"Yes, but I can handle it, they gave you an offer and I'm going to let you lose that, you here me."

"Sure." James really didn't, Chanel left, James was shackled and taken back, he went to the court yard, he sat down with 3 of his fellow Black Nation members, who are like him, barely any family and if they do then they don't care, in for life and not much to live for, "I have a favor." The 3 other guys, Dwayne, Lyle and Andre leaned in, "you all know the psyc here, Chanel?"

"Yeah, Jose Lopez's baby's mama." Dwayne said,

"Yeah, I see her," Lyle added,

"The blonde broad?" Andre asked,

"Yeah, her. That new dick of an officer Lane is giving her hell, and she's not my psyc, she's sad,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Lyle asked, he gave the look and they devised a plan.

Chanel ran into officer Lane once again, "Oh look, the biker whore." Lane said with a smirk,

"Oh look, the conservetive asshole." Chanel said,

"You better watch it."

"No, you better watch it, I've been here for almost 13 years, I have more experience then you will ever have, I'm appericated and respected here and unlike you I care about the inmates, I'm tired of you pushing me around."

"I'm the mayors son, I can get you fired so fast it will make your head spin, so I suggest you suck it up and stop sucking so much biker dick, the lack of air is messing with your brain." He looked threw the one way glass, "your very close to him aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'd hate your daughter to grow up with out a daddy." Chanel stepped back and Lane smiled and walked on, Chanel then walked into the room where Jose was sitting smiling, Chanel sat down,

"What has you so happy?" Chanel asked, very pleased with his attitude.

"6 more months,"

"Til?"

"I get out." Chanel smiled, "I can't wait til I get to be there with Phoebe, ya know, I get to see her live the rest of her life, not have to worry about not being able to protect her, not that you haven't done that, but-"

"I understand."

"This feeling is so amazing, I can't get over it."

"Okay, just watch out, officer Lane might be looking for any reason to keep you in here, please, be careful, Phoebe is so looking forward to you getting out."

"I will." They had a nice chat about how Jose is doing and it was great. Really great.

Chapter Question: What do you think James and friends are up too?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy._

Chanel was on edge at work, she always was watching threw the clash when she saw Jose about to go off, she hit the glass as if telling him not to, and he listened, they have came to far to get him sentenced longer. She also hung around officer Lane, so he couldn't plot anything with her around, but it was like being with 10 Happys, close to hell, but worth it, she'll only have to do this for 5 more months and it will be a life time worth it. She just pushed threw, day by day. Finally the sons found a lead on Abel's whereabouts, and were off to Ireland in a matter of hours. Phoebe and Reese were home and the house was a little chaotic, but it was nice, in a way.

Phoebe sat in her room, today she was going to get to see her dad, Emerson was going to take her up there. Phoebe walked out and saw Emerson waiting on her, "It took you long enough."

"5 minutes compared to your 5 hours." Phoebe joked, Emerson looked at her with a straight look,

"Lets go." Phoebe followed her sister to the car, they got in and they drove, Emerson walked her sister into the prison and her mom was waiting, Emerson left, and Phoebe went threw the metal dectectos and went into the visiting room, and saw her dad, she hugged him and sat down, Chanel was watching her daughter talk to her dad while she watched Officer Lane out of her eye.

"Phoebe, how have you been?" Jose asked,

"Good,"

"How are your grades."

"Alls A's."

"That's good."

After the visit was over, Chanel left with Phoebe, "Mom?" Phoebe asked, as they pasted the Charming city limits,

"Yeah,"

"Uhm, there's this guy from my school, his birthday is this weekend and he wants me to come to his party," Chanel looked at her daughter,

"Who's this guy?"

"Conner."

"Conner?"

"Tindle."

"What time does it start and end?"

"From 6 to 10."

"Pm?"

"Yeah mom," Phoebe said annoyed,

"Is it just going to be you two?"

"No its me, Conner, Dustin, Landon and Mike."

"Will his parents be home?"

"Yes,"

"Then fine, you can go,"

"Thank you."

"Do you need to get him something?"

"No." They arrived home, and everyone was asleep, go figure, but Chanel enjoyed the silence, because today was a long day, but it only lasted 10 minutes, do to dinner needing to be cooked, when it was cooked, her children arose from the dead to eat, She feed a now 3 month old Harper while she ate, the girls conversated among each other.

Over the past year all the girls have became a lot closer, esepcially Emerson and Phoebe they seemed to click because they're but the tomboy type, and Winona and Reese because there more of the girly type. But there all close, which relieves both Chanel and Happy, because they didn't have to referre as many fights.

Emerson and Chanel have became really close, because Chanel didn't only help her meet her dad, she saved Emerson's life and without her she could be dead right now, pregnant or have more than one STD.

The Lowman/Lopez/Montgomery family was filled with so much love and happiness, there was just a sense of peace and serenity in the home and family's presence, they just worked together, and they talked and laughed, they laugh a lot, they aren't a normal family, but they're a closenit family and couldn't ask for anything more.

Once all the girls where in bed or pretending to be asleep, Chanel had a chance to unwind, she ran a hot bath and soaked for a good thirty minutes, and it felt great, her muscles were relaxed, she was stress free, and she had her piece of mind back, it was hard to grasp the fact that Phoebe was showing an interest in boys, it wasn't like her to even think twice about a boy let alone have a crush on one or want to go to their party.

She laid in bed, she missed Happy, but she was glad they found Abel, well almost found Abel, they were onto whoever in the world was possessed to take an innocent infant, according to Chanel people are getting crazier and stupider as tiime progresses.

Its strange to Happy that he'd miss his family so much, he knew there was a rule that men could sleep with anyone on a run but he didn't even want to think about sleeping with another woman that wasn't Chanel, they couldn't get him going like Chanel could, there moans probably weren't music to his ears like Chanel.

Believe it or not, he missed Winona and Emerson arguing over something on the news, Phoebe saying she won't go anywhere because she hates people, Reese beating him in hangman fair and square, his baby girl's cries in the middle of the night and his wifes soft lips and beautiful voice.

James and Lyle shared a bunk before they went to bed they came up with a plan, a bulletproof one. Dwayne will find out more about Lane, see if he has a wife or kids. Andre will see his schedule to get a good idea of when to do the attack. Lyle will get the weapons and James will make sure no one else finds out about there little plan, because on little peep could shatter this plan.

Winona and Emerson had already applied for colleges, both of them had good grades, a semi clean record, both were on student council, and they had jobs, they were hoping to get into a college into Gonzaga University thats located in Spokane or the University of Washington, Tacoma. Both were good schools and fairly cheap, but they both applied for scholarships, they haven't told their parents because once they get the news they want it to be a surprise. They know it will be hard for Chanel for both of the oldest to leave, esepcially go two states away but they were mature and knew what was bad news.

Emerson had visited her mom twice but both times they went at it like cats and dogs. Tammi has never been much of a mom, never wanted too, everything she told Chanel was a lie, about wanting a better relationship with her daughter, having changed. But Emerson was old enough to understand and was glad she had her family.

Winona was happy to only have a year left of high school, she hated her school with a passion everyone was stuck up and rude, she's known all of them since kindergarden and none of them have matured or grown up. It was a rather bittersweet topic, she was almost done but she would be leaving her family, but they'd always be close, no matter how many miles seperated them.

Phoebe was now at that point in life when she finally grown up but she was still a kid, she had a love hate relationship with it, but in a few years it will be over. She couldn't be more excited her dad was getting out so soon that it seemed unreal and to be honest it felt unreal, but the second he steps out of the prison she'll know it was worth the wait.

Chapter Question: Phoebe is finally showing an interest in boys. Will the party blow up in her face? or will it be nice and sweet?


End file.
